


The Dark Guardian

by NoParaHaver



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoParaHaver/pseuds/NoParaHaver
Summary: Rayner was an ordinary boy, until at the age of seven he awakened a power, a power that changed his life forever. Ten years after his awakening he joins an Academy where he meets with new people and gathers information  about his unordinary powers. Join Rayner's adventure of becoming the strongest "human" in the world.





	1. Magic Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

(Young Rayner) “Mom! Dad! What’s happening?”

(Rayner’s mom) “It's alright darling, everything will be okay!” 

(Young Rayner) (scared) “ Mom I don't know what's happening with me!”

(Rayner’s dad) “Son, just calm down. You have to stay calm.”

(Young Rayner) “I can’t. My body hurts, it's like I’m burning up. AHH!”

(Rayner’s mom) “Don't worry, it's going to be...AAAHHHH!!"

(Young Rayner) Mom! Dad! NOOO!"

September 10th:

(Rayner) “Huh? This dream again?” I didn’t have this dream for a while now. However, it's happening more and more. Nevermind, time to get ready because it is a big day! A ‘date’ with the most beautiful girl in the academy. Her name is Emilia a gorgeous girl with long blonde hair and glazing red eyes.

My name is Rayner a 17-year-old freshman at the Edinburgh Academy of Magic. It's been around a week since I joined the academy to learn how to control my magic. Before joining the academy I was always on the move, never stayed in one place for a long time so I wouldn’t do anything as I did ten years ago. After a while, I decided to join the best magic academy hoping that they will be able to help me control or get rid of my magic. 

Around one week ago: September 1st 

(Rayner) "So this is the academy, huh?"

The academy has three main buildings plus the dormitories. On the left side of the academy are the Boys’ Dormitory and the Gymnasium where the students practice their magic and combat skills. In the middle and the right side, the classrooms can be found along with a nice and cozy park between the two buildings. Behind the main buildings is where the Girl’s Dormitory is located. The main building is covered with big, clear, light blue windows and looks old due to the red brick material. However, when I first looked at it, I thought it was a freshly-opened school due to its cleanliness.

(Rayner) “Since this is my first day at this school, I shall find someone and ask them where I should go to take the entrance exam.”

(Rayner) “There! She could help me.”

(Rayner) "Excuse me, could you help me? Where can I find the entrance exam room?”

(A second-year girl) "Uh, yeah sure. It's in the library. Turn right, go straight then take a left and you should find it. The door has a giant sign that says Library and that’s where the exams are being held."

(A second-year girl) "I wish you good luck."

(Rayner) "Thank you,” I said, then looked up at the clocktower. Then it hit me like lightning. “Crap, I’m running late." 

(Rayner) ‘She said by the library right?’ I looked around and finally saw it.

I went inside, spotted an empty desk, then sat down to take the test. The test took around 45-60 minutes. It had two parts; the first part was about the four main magic types which are: Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind or Air questions. The second part was a little bit more personal so I only answered the required questions; like why do you seek to join the academy. After the test, the teacher told everyone to head to the main foe to check our homerooms. I did as I was told and looked for my homeroom. It was on the second floor so I headed up the stairs and accidentally bumped into somebody. 

(Rayner) "Ouch! I am so sorry."

The next thing I heard was the sound of the book that hit the floor. I didn’t have time to help the guy pick up his stuff because I was late as usual, so I just kept walking towards my homeroom. 

(Ashford) "My books! Watch where you're going, idiot!"

(Rayner) "Sorry, I gotta go I’m late."

(Ashford) "Wait, you jerk help me pick up my stuff off the floor."

(Rayner) “I’m sorry, I have to run!”

(Ashford) ”You’re gonna pay for this scumbag!”

I don't know how much time has passed since the exam, but I finally arrived at my destination. The teacher was in the middle of giving the instructions to the other students, so I slowly opened the huge wooden door. The classroom was pretty big with 30 or so students. The desks were arranged in rows upwards with three stair paths that lead to the desks. The teacher’s desk was at the bottom of the front of the class with the board behind her. Four big rectangular windows on the right side of the classroom gave the room the perfect amount of sunlight and fresh air. The students were scattered around the desks with every student at least two or three desks apart from each other. When I entered, she stepped towards me with a cold expression on her face, then told me: 

(Itori Sensei) "Mr. Rayner, you are 5 minutes late..." 

(Rayner) "I am sorry sensei, I got lost on the way here and--"

Before I could finish she interrupted.

(Itori Sensei) "No need to explain, just pick a spot and take a seat."

I did as I was told and picked a desk at the back then sat down. After 10 minutes or so a guy came in as well. 

(Itori Sensei) "Oh, Mr. Ashford you are 15 minutes late. Any reasons why?"

(Ashford) "I’m sorry for being late sensei. You see I was on my way here when an idiot hit me, dropped my books, and left without helping me pick them up."

(Itori Sensei) "That's no excuse, Mr. Ashford! Now pick a seat so we can start."

(Rayner) ‘Oh no, it's him. What's he doing here. Maybe if I hide behind my book he won't see me.’

(Itori Sensei) “Okay everyone let's start by introducing ourselves. My name is Itori, But you can call me Sensei.”

A guy stood up in front of me. He had green hair with dark brown eyes which made him kind of handsome. I bet tons of girls have already fallen for him. Anyway... he looked around the classroom then began his introduction. 

(Reiyi) “Hello my name is Reiyi Nieldic , I am 19 years old and was born in Edinburg and lived here ever since. My parents run the best blacksmith shop in the city, so if you ever need a good weapon you know where to come.”

Everyone greeted him than he sat down. After him, a girl with beautiful purple hair and bluish-purple eyes stood up. She looked like a doll, small and breakable. 

(Lily) “Hello everyone, my name is Lily Wedgewood, and I am 18 years old and from here. My parents own a restaurant near the market and--”

Then the guy who I bumped into suddenly stood up and interrupted her. 

(Ashford) “Yeah, yeah, no one cares. I am sure you’ll know how significant and prestigious MY family and I are. So I’ll make this quick for all you normies. My name is Ashford Spencer Weston and I am here to get into this academy’s elite students. Heck, this academy should be honored to have someone like me here.

Wow, this guy sure is arrogant, I bet his ego is bigger than his IQ... After a few seconds of silence he sat down and a girl stood up. She had gorgeous, long blond hair wore in a ponytail and crimson red eyes. Her appearance was mature and elegant but at the same time, she was shy which made her look like a princess. 

(Emilia) “Hello my name is Emilia Von August, and I am 17 years old, I’m from a town named Morland and my father is the Mayor. I’m looking forward to studying with you all.

She sat down than the teacher looked at me and said:

(Itori Sensei) “Mr. Rayner it's your turn, please introduce yourself.” 

(Rayner) “Ahh, yeah am sorry. “ My name is Rayner and I am 17 years old. I’m from a little village called Valnesse.” 

(Ashford)“ Wait for a second, you are that guy that tackled me in the hallway and made me drop my books.”

(Rayner) “ I don’t know what you are talking about.” I tried to talk myself out.

The rest of the class went like this, everybody introduced themselves. After the introductions, the teacher told everybody to go and explore the campus. 

(Itori Sensei) “Go and have fun.”

As the students moved out of the classroom they started to talk to each other and make groups to tour the facility. Slowly the classroom became empty so I made my way as well.

On the hallways:

(Rayner) “This place is enormous and there are so many rooms.”

After walking up and down which looked like an eternity I finally made my way out of the building to the nearby park where all the students chattered and laughed. A few minutes of walking later I found myself at some kind of fountain at the end of the park and sat down to rest and collect my thoughts. As I sat there something weird hit my ears.

(Rayner) ”Huh? “What's that sound? It’s coming from over there.” 

I got up and walked towards the source of the sound. As the distance between me and the noise got smaller the more I could hear and understand. By the time I arrived at the back of the school I saw Ashford and another guy talking to Emilia. I didn’t want to bother them so I slowly started to walk back when I heard what the conversation was about. 

(Ashford) “Come on, I know you want to tour the school with me, I mean, who wouldn’t”

(Emilia) “I already told you, I don’t want to.”

Hearing this my mind changed so I turned back and started to walk towards them quietly so they wouldn’t hear me. Meter by meter I closed the distance between us when I saw Ashford grabs Emilia’s hand by force and pulled her towards him. 

(Ashford) “Yes, you want to now lets go.”

(Emilia) “ Are you deaf, I said no you stupid jerk.” 

Ashford’s expression changed quickly from a smirk when he heard this and became very angry. You could hear in his voice that his patience ended and was about to do something. Ashford raised his hand probably to slap her. “I have to act, act but what? I can’t use magic, it’s prohibited without a supervisor on the first day, and I would probably lose control again.” I thought. 

(Ashford) “ What did you call me bitch!?”

I had no other choice but to rush him and tackled him 5 feet from where Emilia was. Ashford hit the ground hard and groaned. I took a quick look at Emilia to make sure she was okay then I turned towards Ashford and stood up into my defence stand.

(Rayner) “It’s not courteous to call a lady a bitch, so learn to hold your tongue you bastard.”

As Ashford got off the ground slowly I glanced at Emilia one more time. She had a shocked expression due to sudden actions. 

(Ashford) “How dare you touch me you bastard… Wait for a second!! It’s you! The asshole that tackled me before!”

(Emilia) “What…? 

I heard Emilia saying something but I couldn’t understand it because a saw Raymond in the corner of my eyes launching a punch toward my face. I quickly pushed Emilia away to prepare for the impact. 

(Raymond) “You bastard! 

Luckily his punch was bad so I could quickly react and deflect the punch and grab his upper arm and toss him onto the ground.

(Rayner) “You bastards should be ashamed of yourselves. Trying to force her to tag along with wretched people like you two.”

Ashford charged at me with a lower punch but I managed to dodge and kick him in the stomach. Both of them seemed to give up the fight and just lay on the ground. I sent Emilia to get a teacher while I stayed and looked at those two idiots. A few minutes later she came back with a teacher and we explained everything that happened. 

(Rayner) “Phew! That was interesting. Are you okay Emilia?”

(Emilia) ”Yeah, I guess I am now, thank you.”

(Rayner) “Those guys didn’t seem to know when to stop.”

(Emilia) “Yeah.”

(Rayner) “Are you sure you’re okay? Your face is all red.”

(Emilia)(Ba-dum) “Yes, sorry but I gotta go.”

Time skip:

The next few days went normal everybody sat at their desks and studied. Four days after the incident I was sitting in the cafeteria during lunch when Emilia came to my desk and sat down. We sat in front of each other for a few minutes then she said.

(Emilia) “Rayner was it? I want to thank you for the other day.”

(Rayner) “You don't have to. I just happened to be there, and I think anybody would’ve done the same.” 

(Emilia) “Probably but still, please let me treat you for a drink. It's the least I can do after  
the trouble I caused you.”

(Rayner) “You don’t--”

She didn’t listen to me and continued talking regardless of what I would say. She wanted to pay me back in some way so I gave up. 

(Emilia) “I know how I can show you my appreciation! Meet me at the market two days from now.” She said it with a bright expression. 

(Rayner) “Okay,” I accepted.

Then she left. I was sitting there, thinking about why was she acting so strange. ‘Maybe I scared her? No that’s not it. Maybe this was the way she acted after such event had taken place dragging her into it. Maybe I am just overthinking it.’ After lunch I didn’t had any classes so I went up to my room finished my homework and fell asleep. The next day was pretty normal, magic lessons and practice, lunch, afternoon classes then going home and rest. The day after, the same.

Present days: September 16.

(Rayner) ‘Ahh? This dream again? I didn’t have this dream for a while now. Nevermind, I don’t have time to think about it. I have to get ready fast or I’ll be late and she’ll be angry. What outfit should I choose? I can't just attend my school uniform!’ I looked around in my room for a few minutes then spotted the ideal outfit. I picked a black shirt along with a black and purple hoodie, and lastly a pair of jeans. 

(Rayner) “There! This will be perfect.”

I swiftly changed into them then I put on the most attractive pair of shoes and headed down to the main gate. The main gate is located right beside the park between the buildings. I made my way towards the heart of the city, the region where the market should be. Edinburg is the Royal Capital of Woodhearst, so it isn’t a small town like the one I lived in before. On my way to the market, I got lost and wandered between the very narrow roads. Luckily I was able to find a map of the city on a board right in front of the Adventurers Guild. It took around half an hour just to arrive at the entrance of the market.

(Rayner) ‘Well, it seems I arrived earlier than her somehow.’ I thought while looking around the place.

I stood there around 45 minutes, then I saw Emilia arriving to the near fountain. I quickly made my way to her then greeted.

(Rayner) “Good morning,” I said (it was close to 10:00 am.)

(Emilia) “Oh! Good morning Rayner. When did you get here?”

(Rayner) “Just a few minutes ago” 

(Emilia) “Okay, then shall we go?”

(Rayner) “Yes, but where are we going? I thought we’ll visit the market.”

Not even saying another word she grabbed my hand and we made our way to a coffee shop. The shop was small but cozy with maids running up and down to serve the guests. We went in and ordered two coffees with cookies then sat down outside. I just sat there and watched the busy street when a maid came up to us and put down the things we ordered.

(Maid) “Welcome Master and Mistress here are what you ordered. My name is Aura and I'll be your maid for the time being. If you need me just call me. Enjoy your stay!”

We thanked her then she left. The cookies were running out quickly so I ordered another round of them. We sat for a few seconds then Emilia faced me and began the conversation.

(Emilia) “I want to thank you for saving me from those jerks last week, and also I want to apologize for troubling you in something you had no business in.” She said in a shy manner.

(Rayner) “I told you it was nothing and please don’t apologize.” 

Meanwhile, Aura brought the cookies and put them on the table. We thanked her again then she left. I looked at Emilia, who had something troubling her. So I asked what is bothering her:

(Rayner) “I can see something is troubling, why don’t you just tell me?”

(Emilia) “Sorry, I just noticed your tattoo on your left arm. May I ask what it is? [ᛞᚱᚫᚸᚣᚾᛋ ᛒᚢᛋᛏ] 

‘That's no good, I can't tell her about my tattoo, what should I say? I have to come up with something fast!’

(Rayner) “Oh, this? This is something I got when I was a child. It’s nothing special.”

(Emilia) “Oh, Okay. How about your hair. Was it always silver, because I never saw anything like it before.” She said in a very curious tone. 

(Rayner) “No, it wasn’t always silver. It was black, until one day I got my powe--(cough), I mean it turned into silver.” ‘I hope she didn’t hear what I said!’ I said in my mind.

(Rayner) “Anyway, we should probably head back to the academy soon,” I said, hoping she would forget it.

Luckily she stopped asking. We packed our stuff together and started walking back to the academy. On the way back we agreed to stop by a fruit stand to buy some fruits for her friends. We were about to pay for our stuff when we heard the alarm bell ringing in all the temples which could only mean one thing. Emilia looked at me then said:

(Emilia) Did you hear that? Isn’t it the Alarm bell?” she said in a worrying tone. 

(Rayner) “ Yeah, I hear it too. Something must be wrong, I can feel it.” 

What could this be? Nevermind whatever it is, it's not good for sure. Behind us, I heard something big moving so we looked that way. A giant, made out of rockburst through a building reducing it to gravel along with anyone inside it. Once the dust settled I could finally see it. It was a Golem.

(Emilia) “ Ahh! What is that?!”

(Rayner) “ It’s a Golem! Everybody get out of here!” I shouted.

‘We have to get out of here as soon as possible and let the Royal Guards handle this.’ I thought. 

(Rayner) “We have to get out of here now! ” I said then grabbed her hand and started to run. 

(Emilia) “Right! ”

“Come on, where is the way out of this place! I need to get Emilia to safety before the guards arrive. We will be just a burden to them if we stay here.” I murmured underneath my breath while looking for a way out.

(Rayner) “This way Emilia! ”

I found a way that leads out of the market into a safe place to hide. It was not far from the coffee shop we went in before. Luckily it was empty so we hide there. I could hear people screaming so I covered Emilia’s ears but the voice of the panic come closer which means that the Golem is nearby. ‘This isn't good, I have to do something or a lot of people will get hurt!’ I thought. 

(Rayner) “ Stay here and don’t move, I’ll be back. ”

(Emilia) “ Wait, What?! I can’t let you go out there alone. It’s too dangerous for you to go out there! Let's just wait for the guards they will handle it .”

(Rayner) “I am sorry Emilia but if I wait any longer, a lot of people will get hurt!” I said then I heard the golem coming my way. 

(Rayner) “Quick, let’s go down this hallway,” I told her then we made our way. We moved deeper into the hallway, as we ran I thought something didn’t seem right. ‘Why did a Golem attacked the city? I mean if I remember correctly this city is far away from the forest where all the monsters and demons are. There is no way, a giant pack of rock made all the way here without anyone noticing it.’ Nevermind, I looked back then I saw the Golem destroying buildings while it tried to get to us.

(Emilia) “It's a dead-end! What should we do?!”

(Rayner) “Ah, shit! I don’t have any choice.” ‘At this rate, she will get hurt for sure if I don’t do anything!’ I thought. 

(Rayner) “I am sorry Emilia, please get behind me!”

She did as I said and got behind me. The Golem was almost right in front of us. There was no more time to waste. ‘I hope nobody is here’ I thought. 

(Rayner) “ Okay, here we go…” That being said, I faced the hallway where the Golem was and said:

My left arm started to ache and I could feel the tremendous power spreading through my body. 

(Emilia) “Rayner, why is your tattoo glowing purple? Wait, why did your eyes turn red!?” Emilia trembled in confusion and fear, for she was witnessing something she had never seen somebody do. 

I looked at Emilia and smiled, then faced the golem who was in front of me by then, so I released this power and my arm caught on fire...

(Rayner) “BURN TO NOTHING.” 

To be continued


	2. Secrets

Emilia’s POV:

(Rayner) “BURN TO NOTHING!!

I looked at Rayner when he said that, from his hand, a very abnormal looking fire came. It was ‘dark purple?’ The flames engulfed the Golem from its legs up to its head. Rayner, just stood there with his hand on the Golem’s leg as it slowly incinerated away into nothing while in the presence of the purple flames. I looked at Rayner after the monster disappeared and saw a dragon-like wing on the right side of his back. He looked at me then collapsed, so I rushed to him. By the time I arrived beside him the wing where nowhere to be found as if it wasn't even there. 

(Emilia) “Rayner!? Talk to me please!” 

(Rayner) “I’m okay, just need a little rest.”

We rested for about half an hour, then went back to the main street. We looked around and saw that people were cleaning up the debris of the attack. An old lady stopped in front of us and thanked Rayner, for saving them. In the corner of my eyes I saw the guards arriving, they spread across the market and helped the people. The commander spotted us and walked up to us with a confused face than said.

(Commander) “Are you responsible for this?”

He looked at Rayner in a somewhat furious way, probably thinking that he was the one who did this. Rayner looked at him, and closed the distance between them, and said. 

(Rayner) “No sir, it was a Golem but it's already been defeated.” His eyes widened as these words left his mouth. 

(Commander) “ What! How did yo--. Never mind are you guys okay?” 

(Emilia) “We are now, I guess.” I looked at Rayner. (Ba-dum) `Why did my heart started pounding?’ I thought. 

The commander didn’t say another word and walked away. After he had taken his leave we decided to go back to the academy. On the way back Rayner didn’t say a word and walked quietly in front of me. ‘Just what was that wing on his back. It had emerged from his back and looked very scaly and rough, like a dragon’s wing.’ I thought. The sun was already set when we made it back to the academy, so there wasn’t anybody on the courtyard or the park. We made our way to the nurse's office hoping that she was still there. I knocked on the door and thankfully the nurse was still in.

(Nurse) “Yes, come in.” She said.

We went inside and Rayner collapsed on the nearest bed and fall asleep. The teacher came by and asked:

(Nurse) “What happened with him?” she asked in a very curious tone. 

(Emilia) “Well, it's a long story.” 

Time skip:

I told the teacher everything except the purple flames and the wing. She seemed to believe me, but I could see some confusion in her eyes, she knew that I wasn't telling the full story. She took of Rayner’s clothes and examined him. 

(Nurse) “I don’t see anything weird, he just needs to sleep.”

A few minutes later she left and I was left alone in the room with Rayner. I felt tired so I sat there for a few minutes then left. The next day, Rayner didn’t come to class so I decided to visit him after school. I was on my way to the nurse’s office when Reiyi stopped me and asked.

(Reiyi) “Hey Emilia! Are you going to the nurse’s office?”

(Emilia) “Hi, Reiyi. Yes, I was going to visit Rayner”

(Reiyi) “Do you mind if I tag along?” He asked as he leaned closer and whispered.

(Reiyi) “I heard a rumor that he had purple. Is that true?” 

My heart skipped a beat when he told me that. how in the world does he know that? I thought. He looked at me then smiled. 

(Reiyi) “Never mind, let us go.”

(Emilia) “Yeah sure,” I said.

Rayner’s POV:  
(Rayner) “Wha- what happened?” I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a room. I looked around and saw shelves with medications of different varieties on them as well as medical posters. ‘This must be the nurse’s office.’ I thought. I slowly sat up and looked around. The room was quiet, and big, at the other side of it, was the nurse’s desk with a huge pile of paper on it. On the left side of the room was a door with a small window. Right beside my bed was a chair with clothes on it. I looked down at me and saw that I was naked.

(Rayner) “Why am I naked?” I said in a tired tone.

I picked up my school clothes and noticed something strange about it. A hole...a hole on the back of my shirt. It must’ve ripped when I was fighting with the Golem.

(Rayner) “The Golem, what happened! Where is Emilia? I have to find her!

I put my clothes on and walked towards the door when it suddenly opened, and Emilia and Reiyi came in. I rushed up to them and hugged Emilia, pushing away Reiyi. She turned bright red like a polished apple but I didn’t care and hugged her tighter.

(Emilia) “Ray- Rayner, you are awake!” 

(Rayner) “Emilia are you okay? You are not hurt are you?” I said and looked at her in the eyes. She looked at me then turned away with a bright red face.

(Emilia) “Ye- Yeah I am okay thanks to you.” 

I let her go and sat back on the bed and wiped off my forehead. She looked at me then to Reiyi, who just stood there quietly and grinned. 

(Reiyi) “Well if it isn’t cute. By the way, how are you feeling? You slept for a whole day!”

(Rayner) “A whole day! What happened while I was out? The last thing I remember is me walking back to the academy.”

(Emilia) “Yes, we came back to the academy after the fight and we made our way to the nursery and you collapsed on the bed.” She said then she turned around and went to the table across the room. She picked up a folder with papers in it and handed it to me. 

(Rayner) “What is this?” I asked her then looked at Reiyi who stood beside me and also looked at the folder. 

(Emilia) “It’s the report the nurse did on your condition.”

I opened the folder and read what was inside. 

᛫ ᛋᛖᛈᛏᛖᛗᛒᚣᚱ ᛫ 16ᛐᚼ ᛫  
(September 16th:)  
᛫ ᚱᛖᚾᚣᚱ ᛫ ᛏᚢᚴ ᛫ ᛞᚪᚹᚾ ᛫ ᚣ ᛫ ᛋᛏᚩᚾ ᛫ ᚸᚩᛚᚣᛗ ᛫ ᚫᚾᛞ ᛫ ᚱᚫᚾ ᛫ ᚪᚹᛏ ᛫ ᚣᚡ ᛫ ᛗᚫᛞᛄᛁᚴ ᛫ ᚻᛁ  
(Rayner took down a Stone Golem and ran out of stamina.)  
᛫ ᚾᛁᛞᛋ ᛫ ᛏᚢ ᛫ ᚱᛖᛋᛏ ᛫ ᚣᚾᛏᛁᛚ ᛫ ᚻᛁᛋ ᛫ ᛗᚫᛞᛄᛁᚴ ᛫ ᛈᚪᚹᚣᚱ ᛫ ᚱᛁᚴᚣᚡᚣᚱᛋ᛫  
(He needs to rest until his stamina recovers.)

(Rayner) “The report seems not to be fully accurate,” I said. 

20 minutes later we heard a knock on the door, and Itori-sensei came in. She walked up to us and looked at me in relief and said.

(Itori-sensei) “Rayner, you woke up! What a relief!”

(Rayner) “ Oh, sensei, actually I woke up a while ago.”

(Itori-sensei) “ I see. Well, it's good to hear. The headmaster sent me to tell you that he is expecting you in his office once you wake up.”

(Rayner) “Why would the headmaster wants to see me?”

(Itori-Sensei) “He heard about the incident. He would like to hear what really happened from someone that was there first hand and can explain the incident in detail to him.”

(Rayner) “I understand. I’ll go and see the headmaster right away.”

(Itori-Sensei) “Alright, I’ll take you to him.”

That being said she headed to the door and opened it. I picked up my stuff and hurried to follow her. The headmaster's office was on the other side of the building, so we walked through the main hallway. The hallway was full of people who stared my way and mutter. I walked quietly behind Itori-sensei when I heard the girls whispering.

(???) “That's the guy who defeated a Stone Golem in one blast.”

(???) ”Yeah, and I heard that he had purple flames instead of red ones.”

(???) “Is he single?”

(???) “I hope he is.”

I looked at them, and when our eyes met they caught their heads to the side, blushing. Not wanting to pay any attention to the glances and mutters, I just followed Itori-sensei until we arrived at our destination. I knocked on the door twice then I heard somebody saying “Come in please.” In a very odd tone. I swallowed and opened the massive door to reveal a boy sitting behind a huge desk. I looked around. The room was quite big with lots of books and scrolls as well as a variety of skulls and herbs. Behind the desk laid a big window with mysterious patterns in the glass. The kid looked at me and said with a smile on his face. 

(Headmaster) “Welcome Mr. Rayner.”

I looked at the sensei and said.

(Rayner) “Umm… Sensei? I don’t want to be ill-mannered or anything but, whose child is he?”

Her eyes widened and said.

(Itory-sensei) “Mr. Rayner please let me introduce you, this is Xavier Loxtercamp, the head principal of the academy.”

(Rayner) “Wha-(cough).(Bow) Pardon my manners Sir it’s a pleasure to meet you!!”

(Xavier) “You don’t have to apologize, I get that a lot from the students.”

(Xavier) “Anyway, I summoned you here because I heard about the incident on the market and that you were the one who defeated the Golem, right?” 

(Rayner) “Yes sir, the Golem attacked the market area and I was the one who defeated him.”

(Xavier) “I see.”

He turned around and walked to the window in such a manner that he appeared to be older than he seems. He gazed upon the courtyard to witness the students heading towards their dormitories. A minute later he turned around to face me, and looked into my eyes and said. 

(Xavier) “Mr. Rayner, your records say that you can only use fire magic, am I right?” 

(Rayner) ”Yes.”

(Xavier) “I heard rumors that your blaze has an uncommon color. Is that true?”

(Rayner) “Yes sir, it’s purple for some reason unknown to me,” I said 

(Xavier) “So you don’t know the reasons behind why your flames have such an odd color. 

(Xavier) “Interesting. May I see those rumored flames of yours?

I nodded then moved to the center of the office. I took a deep breath and lifted both my hands and close my eyes to concentrate. Then I thought of the flames, then they emerged from both my hands changing the temperature of the room with its blazing heat. Both the sensei and the headmaster were left speechless after gazing upon the distinct flames. I quickly put out the flames and put my hands back in my pockets. the sensei looked at the headmaster and they both nodded then they looked at me and said.

(Xavier) “Thank you, Mr. Rayner, you can leave now.”

(Rayner) “Did I do something wrong?” I said with a confused look on my face. 

(Itori-Sensei) No, you did nothing wrong. It’s just that it’s already too late and we have some work to do, that's all.” She said in a slightly worried tone.

I exited the room very confused about why after I had demonstrated the flames to headmaster and Itori-Sensei, I was told to exit the room and go to my dormitory because of unknown reasons. ‘They must be hiding something’ I thought. However, I decided not to worry about it for now and headed back to the Boy’s Dormitory. 

Inside the Office:

Itory sat down on the couch behind her, closed her eyes and signed. Xavier walked to the bookshelf on the right side of the office’s door and pulled out a book, and opened it. He flipped the pages for a few seconds until he suddenly stopped and started to read it. He read the page but he couldn’t believe what he saw in it. Itory opened her eyes and noticed the frozen Xavier looking at the book in his hand. She walked up to him and glimpse in the book. 

(Itori) “What is it, Xavier? What did you find?”

The book looked ancient and was covered in dust. The name engraved on the leather front cover was blurry due to the immense amount of time it had been stored away for. The pages were yellowish and they were so delicate that you had to flip the pages slowly. 

(Itori) “Do you think that maybe he is. Could he be?”

(Xavier) “I am not sure. However, we have to keep an eye on him and find out more about his past.”

They both looked at each other wanting their assumption not to be true. Then they looked outside the window on the courtyard where Rayner walked towards the Boy's Dormitory without a worry.

A few days later:

It’s been a few days since the meeting with the headmaster. I was sitting in my classroom, listening to today's lesson when the teacher suddenly stopped and looked at the class.

(Itori-Sensei) “ Before we end today’s lecture class I have something to announce. A month from now we are gonna hold a duel among the classes.” This duel is to determine where your current magic level is at. This is done to prepare you for a mission in the future. Also after the duel we will go to the Hot Springs near the castle.” 

As these magic words left the teacher’s lips the whole class began to go psycho over the great news. The boys instantly imagined all the girls in swimsuits. Some of them got a nose bleed from the mere imagination of the girls playing in the water, splashing the hot water to each other making them all wet. 

We looked at each other with Reiyi who sat beside me, then I looked at Emilia who seemed a little annoyed but frightened at the same time. She noticed that I was looking at her so I gave her a smile and she smiled back with a light pink like blossom tint on her face then looked away. I faced forward once again to listen to what the teacher was about to say. 

(Itory-Sensei) “Okay, class please calm down. As I said, the duel will take place on the 23rd of October. I understand your excitement but the class is still going, so be seated.” 

We sat there for another 5 minutes or so when the bell rang, meaning that the lunchtime had arrived. The student stormed out from the class towards the cafeteria which was on the first floor. A few seconds later I was the only one remaining in the class. I was about to leave the class when a man in shiny armor and sword walked in. He stopped right in front of me and asked. 

(Knight) “Mr. Rayner?” he said with a serious and intimidating look on his face. 

(Rayner) “Yes, that would be me.” 

After I confirmed that it was me he took out a paper scroll and opened it.

(Knight) “Rayner, the king has summoned you to the royal palace immediately.” He said it with a neutral look implying that it wasn’t good nor bad. 

(Rayner) “ I can’t go now I have classes to atten--”

(Knight) “You don’t have to worry about that. The headmaster was already informed, and your classes for the afternoon were dismissed.” 

Without saying another word we walked downstairs past the cafeteria and outside of the academy. We arrived at the main gates and a carriage stopped in front of us. The carriage looked new, it was painted white with gold stripes around it. At the back of it, the royal coat was painted along with the country’s flag.

At the castle: 

After we arrived at the castle we headed towards the main room where the throne was situated. We entered the main chamber and saw a red carped that stretch from the door to the throne where the king was awaiting us. As we walked towards the king, I looked around and saw many paintings on the walls of landscapes and valleys. The ceiling and part of the walls were white with a golden part on the columns. When we got close enough to see the king clearly. He was wearing white fur, and a long red coat and on top of the throne a painting of him. I knelt down onto my right leg and bowed my head. 

(King Mateus lV) “Raise your head child,” he said in a very deep voice. I raised my head and looked him in the eye. 

(Rayner) “May I ask why did you summon me, your majesty?”

(King Mateus IV) “I was informed that a Golem attacked the market district a few weeks ago and you were the one who defeated it. Is this true?” 

(Rayner)(nervous) “Yes, your excellency it was I who defeated the Golem,” I said looking into his cold eyes. 

(King Mateus IV) “I see. So it is true.” He then stood up and walked to his desk and picked up something from it. It was a small crimson red box with golden stitching and with the royal crest on its top. 

(King Mateus IV) “Please accept this small gift as a token for your service from the royal family and the people of Edinburg.” He said while holding the small box towards me. 

I took the little box from his hand and put it into my pocket. I bowed again and thanked him then left the castle and went back to the academy.

At the Academy:

It was late when I got back from the castle so I headed to my room. Students watched me on the hallways and whispered. 

(???) “Why was he summoned by the king?”

(???) “I heard that the king wanted to verify the person who defeated the Golem the other day.”

(???) “Yeah, I heard about the Golem attack. Do you think he might have been there?”

(???) “I bet he was the one who let the golem in and defeated it to look good in front of the king.”

It was a long day so I just walked past them. On my way towards my room, I bumped into Emilia. I smiled at her and walked past her. A few minutes later I finally entered the Boy’s dormitory, walked up to the third floor where my room was located and opened my door to reveal something very strange. ‘There is a maid in my room. Why do I have a maid in my room?’ I thought.

(Maid) “Welcome back, Master!” She said with a bright smile on her face.

(Rayner) “Sorry I think I’m in the wrong room,” I said. Then turned back and started walking outside when she grabbed my hand and said. 

(Maid) “No master, this is your room!” 

(Rayner) “Okay,” I said then walked up to my bed and sat down. I closed and rubbed my eyes then faced her. 

(Rayner) “Can I ask who are you and more importantly, why are you in my room?”

(Maid) My name is Vivian Warf, and I am your personal maid assigned by his majesty.” She said with a delicate voice and a sincere smile.

(Rayner) “ Was this part of the reward I got from the king?”

(Vivian) “ Yes. I was told to introduce myself to you but I couldn’t find you, so I came to your room and waited until you would arrive.”

(Rayner) “I see. Well, I am tired so I’m off to bed, could we talk tomorrow?

(Vivian) “Yes but about what?.”

(Rayner) “Well about you being my maid.”

(Vivian) “But Maste--”

(Rayner) “ I said tomorrow. By the way, do you have anywhere to sleep?” I asked because when I entered the room I saw unfamiliar luggage, suggesting that she doesn’t have anywhere to go.

(Vivian) “Yes I can find a pla--” I interrupted her because I already knew where this was about to go. 

(Rayner) “There is a bed in the corner that you can use tonight.”

(Vivian) “I can’t possibly ask--”

(Rayner) “Don’t worry about that just use it.”

(Vivian)(blushing) “Thank you, master,” She said in a sincere voice. 

I nodded then slipped into my bed then slowly fall asleep. 

The next day:

It was already the middle of the day and I was in the cafeteria eating my lunch. Reiyi sat in front of me looking at me with curious eyes as he ate his lunch. He kept staring at me so I looked into his eyes and said.

(Rayner) “She is my maid assigned by the king. Don’t ask.” 

(Reiyi) “You know dude, right now I am very jealous of you.” He said. 

I just kept eating my lunch and when I finished it and was about to take the plate back, Vivian suddenly took it from my hand and walked back behind the counter and washed it. The other students watched her washing the plate, then looked at me. The male students gazed at me with extreme jealousy and anger as I tried to avoid their looks.

(???) “Since when did he have such a cute maid?”

(???) “What a lucky bastard.” 

I called for Vivian, who ran to me as soon as she heard her name and went back to my classroom. The rest of the day went normally. After school, I went to the park and sat down to take a break and clear my thoughts. I sat there for half an hour when somebody sat down beside me. I looked over and saw Emilia sitting on the other side of the bench. 

(Emilia) “I see you became quite popular since the incident. The boys from the whole school are talking about you.”

(Rayner) (sigh) “Yeah.”

(Emilia) “It's been a while since we talked. I was wondering if you'd like to talk?” She said it with a slightly red face.

(Rayner) I took a deep breath then began. “You know, when I first came to this school I never wanted this. All I wanted was to learn to control my magic and find answers about my flames, like why is it purple.” I said it while looking at the stars. “Don’t get me wrong I would save you again if you were in da--” I stopped and looked at her. “Hey, Are you okay?” I asked in a worrying tone because she just looked at her feet. 

(Emilia) “Can I tell you something? She asked. I nodded then she continued. “When you used your flames to defeat the golem, I saw something emerge from your back,” said Emilia with a worried tone still looking in front of her. 

(Rayner) “ What do you mean by...something emerged from your back?'' 

(Emilia) “ Well…. It’s a little hard to explain. When you were battling the golem, shortly before you defeated it you grew a dragon-like wing on the right side of your back.

(Rayner)(surprised) “It's a little hard to believe, but that would explain the hole in my shirt because after I took a closer look, it looked very strange. ” I said then I remembered something about my past and spaced out. 

(Emilia) “Rayner? Hey Rayner?” She said in a worried tone.

(Rayner) “So-sorry, I spaced out for a second.” 

I looked at her and gave her a kind smile showing her that I was okay then stood up and said. 

(Rayner) “Well it’s late so I think we should head back,” I said then yawned. 

(Emilia) “Yeah, you’re right. Tomorrow we have a test so we should rest as much as we can.” She said with a forced smile on her face hiding the fact that she was worried about me. We said goodbye to each other then headed to our rooms. 

A month later: October 22.

It’s been a month since I talked with Emilia in the park. The duel is being held tomorrow in the forest behind the academy. It was originally planned to be held in the gymnasium but last week a student had an accident there and now it needs to be repaired. Apparently, that particular student used too much of his magic without the barrier up and blow up half of the gymnasium. 

Today we went out and set up the place where the duel will be. Students who specialize in protective magic set up a magic barrier with the help of a student council member from earth and wind. Three students built up a 13-meter high wall while the other four students with the council member cast Wind-Shield magic on top of it so it would reflect all magic that would go out of hand back to the arena. After we finished up the last adjustments for the arena we went back to the academy. 

Shortly we after arrived back to our room we got a paper that said our opponents plus the order we are gonna go by. I quickly peeked in the paper looking for my name. I was to be the 14th, so this meant I would get to see my fellow peers duel before I would. After class, I went back to my room where Vivian waited.

Third-person POV:

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, two dark unknown figures talk to each other with their hoods on to avoid anyone discovering their true identity. The taller one holds a folder in his left arm while the smaller one sits on a fallen tree.

(??) “You got what I asked for?”

(??) “Yes, sir it’s here. Everything I was able to find is in here.” He says while handing the folder to the other guy. Not taking another minute he opens the folder and starts to read it then close it. 

(??) “It won't be long until all his dark horrific secrets will lighten up and everybody will know what kind of monster he really is.” Then he starts to laugh in a menacing psychopathic manner as he walks away from the other masked individual.

The Day of the Duel: October 23.

Rayner’s POV:

I was sitting in my homeroom along with all my fellow peers as Itori-Sensei was giving the last details about the duel. 

(Itory-sensei) “As you all know this duel is about to assess your current knowledge about magic and martial arts. Usually, it would be held at the beginning of the semester but this year due to some circumstances we had to postpone up until now.” She said then turned around and started to write on the board. “You will each fight with your assigned adversary. The duel will continue until your opponent yells or becomes unable to fight. There will be nurses to take care of the injured ones so you don’t have to worry about the injuries you get.” She said. After a little while, she turns back facing us and then points to the board. 

(Itori-sensei) “Yesterday I gave you a paper which said your assigned opponent, and number. However, if you lost that paper then you can see all the information on the board.” She said it then sat down. 

I pulled out my paper and looked at it once more because yesterday I just checked my number but didn’t care to look who was my opponent. I unfolded the paper then looked for my name. Once I found it I looked to the right side of my name and saw my opponent’s name. I couldn’t believe my eyes upon seeing who was my opponent. “Why him of all the students in my class? (big sigh)... It had to be that arrogant fuck, Ashford.” I murmured underneath my breath. I took a deep breath, then looked at Reiyi who sat beside me as usual ever since the market incident. After the meeting in the nursery, we became friends so we always sit beside each other. 

(Rayner) “Hey, who’s your opponent?” I asked. 

(Reiyi) “Apparently I got your buddy’s friend, Raymond.” He said then smiled. “It will be a piece of cake.” He said with a smirk on his face. 

(Rayner) “Yeah right.”

Time skip: 

I was waiting outside the arena by the hole like entrance where the competitors go in. I was the next in line to compete so I took some deep breaths. A few moments later the teacher in charge called for my name meaning that I can go in now. I went inside and looked around. The roof and wall glowed because of the extreme concentration of wind and earth magic in them while transparent so the viewers could see and not be harmed. At the top of each corner, levitated one high-level third-year student trained in the arts of defense and protection meditating with full concentration to keep the barrier up in order to keep the fight in the arena so the viewers would not be harmed while watching the fight.

I went all the way into the center of the arena and stood where the teacher showed me to stand. After that, he called for Ashford’s name and a moment later he came in as well with a very odd expression. As he walked towards me, he never took his eyes off me. Once he got closer I could see his face and he was grinning. 

(Teacher) “You know the rules. The match is over when the loser is not capable to fight anymore or the opponent surrenders,” He said then, with that he flew up meaning that the match started. 

I quickly jumped backward and stood up into my defensive position. However, Ashford didn’t move at all, he just stood in the middle of the ring. A few moments passed by before he finally moved, moved but instead of attacking me he grinned then turned towards the student and said. 

(Ashford) “My fellow classmates and teachers! Let me tell you something about my opponent Rayner here!” He said it then pulled out a folder from under his coat and opened it.”He is not the person who he claims to be.” 

(Rayner) “What are you doing Ashford? We are in the middle of a fight here.” I said with a confused look. 

(Ashford) “Don’t worry Rayner I’m just gonna reveal your dark evil secret!!” 

My heart skipped a beat when I heard that. He looked at me and chanted a magic spell. “What the!?” The floor beneath suddenly cracked open and two roots curled around my arms holding them down behind my back then he continued. 

(Ashford) “You see our Rayner is a psychopathic murderer who slaughtered his entire family and village!” He shouted towards the student. 

Upon hearing that I could feel rage within me awakening. My legs started to shake and I clenched my fists. 

(Rayner) “Ashford I think you should shut up!” I said it in a very angered tone. 

(Ashford) “He brutally slaughtered his parents and his LITTLE sister when he was seven using the same purple flames he used to incinerate the Golem!.” 

(Rayner) “Shut up you don’t know anything!” I said while the anger consumed my heart. 

(Ashford) “His little sister was only five years old and he burned her to death!”

(Rayner) “Shut up!” 

(Ashford) “Tell me, Rayner, how it felt to slaughter your sister and parents in cold blood? I bet you enjoyed it, didn’t you?!”

(Rayner) “SHUT UP, BASTARD!!” I shouted at him with rage. 

I heard the crowd’s gaps and I could feel their fear and anger towards me. 

(????) “You! How could you kill your own sister!!!” Somebody yelled. 

(????) “You are a remorseless monster!!”

(????) “How can such heartless people exist.” 

(????) “We thought that you were a good person for defending the city!”

I looked up, and saw Emilia with tears in her eyes and holding her hands in front of her mouth. At this point, the rage and anger fully filled my heart and my vision became blurry, up until I couldn’t feel my body and everything went black.

To be continued…


	3. Demons

Ashfords POV: 

I looked back at Rayner and what I saw was terrifying. A very dark purple aura was around him and his eyes glowed red. Two dragon-like wings emerged from his back and with one move he broke free from my spell. He slowly walked towards me. I cast water and wind magic at him, but he deflected them with his hands. 

(Ashford) “Wha--what is happening?! How can you deflect my magic?” I said with a frightened tone. The students on the balcony watched him shaking in fear. 

(Ashford) “Stop don’t come any closer!!” I shouted at him but he didn’t listen. “I am warning you!!”.

Third-person POV:

Rayner kept walking, getting closer to him. As he did, Ashford slowly stepped back, each step taken regretting what he had just said. Rayner’s eyes blank with a facial expression that frightened Ashford to his bear core and a dark aura darker than a gloomy night.

(Ashford) “I said don’t come any closer you freak!!” He said trembling.

Ashford cast another spell hoping to stop Rayner’s advance, and this time he combined Wind with Fire magic. However, Rayner blocked his fireball with his wings, then he started flapping them and flew up while increasing the dark evil aura around him. 

In a dark place:

(Rayner) “Where am I, what is this place?” He said with a confused look on his face, wondering how he got there. He looked around and saw a gate not far from where he stood. Gathering all his courage, he walked up to the mysterious gate and opened it. Rayner stepped in and suddenly he was in a cave.

The cave was dark and gloomy, but once Rayner took a step it light up and there was a very large tree full of other plants and vegetation around it with a small river flowing peacefully with beautiful fish inhabiting it. 

(Rayner) “What is this place?” He said underneath his breath. 

(???) “You should learn to control your emotions.” An unfamiliar deep voice said echoing in the cave.

(Rayner) “Who are you and what is this place?”   
An enormous shadow that overlooked everything stood up in the silhouette of a dragon. The shadow faced Rayner and spoke.

(???) “I am you or rather, I would say you are me, Rayner, and we are inside our mind.” He said with a neutral tone. 

(Rayner) “I don’t understand. What do you mean I’m in our minds? And what do you mean by that I am you?” He said puzzled. 

(???) “I know you have a lot of questions but I can’t answer them right now. You have to wake up or you’ll hurt the people you care about again.” he continued “Now go and wake up Rayner, wake up!!” 

Rayner’s POV: 

(???)(echoing) “Rayner--” Ah this voice, I know this voice… “Rayner please---” So sweet, calming, and warm… “Rayner I know you are in there please you have to wake up---” Emilia... is that you? “---Come back to me please, RAYNER!!!” 

Hearing this, my vision came to a clear. I looked down and saw Emilia hugging me and crying, her clothes were burned and dirty. I lifted up my right arm and put it on top of her head. She looked up at me and stared into my eyes, I gave her a gentle smile then I felt a very hard knock on the back of my head so I collapsed on the ground and lost my concusses. 

Time skip: (one week) October 30th

Third-Person POV:

Xavier, Itori, and Emilia are inside the headmaster’s office discussing the recent incident. Xavier sat behind his desk with Itori standing behind him both looking at Emilia who sat in front of them. 

(Xavier) “Ms. Emilia according to your explanation, Mr. Rayner went into that state because Mr. Ashford angered him. However, this doesn’t excuse the fact that Mr. Rayner isn’t human or not completely.” He said with a serious look on his face. 

Xavier looked at Itori and nodded. She nodded back then went to the same bookcase and took down the exact same old book and handed it to Emilia. She took it from Itori’s hand and opened it at the marking. 

(Emilia) “I don’t understand, what does this have to do with Rayner. This is a book of ancient creatures that ruled this world centuries ago.” She said not understanding why they gave her that book. 

(Xavier) “We believe that somehow Rayner made contact with that creature you see there.” He said pointing on the drawing in the book. 

The page contained a drawing of a dragon and a few lines underneath it. According to the notes, the dragon had a skin color of purple and red eyes. The notes also say some measurements about how big it was and some basic information about him. 

Race: Dragon/???  
Height: 5m  
Length: 20m (Including the tail)  
Wingspan: 14m  
Power: ???

(Emilia) “I think I’ve heard of him in bedtime stories my mother used to tell me.” she continued “Wasn’t his name Rogar the most powerful dragon of all time?” She asked.

Time skip: 

Rayner’s POV:

(Rayner) “Ouch my head, it hurts.” I woke up in a room, again. However, this time this wasn’t the nursery that much I could tell after opening my eyes. ‘It looks like I’m in some kind of cell?’ I thought. I looked around and saw grids on the window below my bed. I sat up so I can have a clearer view of the room. I tried to move my hands however, they were chained to the wall behind the bed. I tried to pull it but as I assumed it won't let go. 

(Rayner)(sigh) “I see then I don’t have any choice, do I,” I grabbed the chains, a few seconds later they began to glow red, then yellow until they melted away and dripped onto the floor. Luckily I am resistant to fire and heat so it didn’t hurt at all when I heated up the chains. 

(Rayner) “Okay, now that this is done let’s figure a way out of here,” I said then flipped it to its side underneath the window and stepped on it. I looked outside and it seemed that I was no longer in the Academy. It looked like I was somewhere in the middle of the forest. I smashed the window with the now cooled down chain piece and melted the grids. 

Emilia’s POV: 

I was on my way towards where Rayner was kept until he regains his consciousness. 

(Emilia) “The Headmaster said that they transported him into the forest near where the arena was made.” I murmured underneath my breath. 

I almost arrived at the house where Rayner was and reached for the handle to open the door when I heard somebody breaking the glass inside. I swung open the door and saw that the room was empty, the melted chain on the floor and the broken window and the grids on it also melted. 

(Emilia) “Nonononono where did he go?” I said with a worried tone. I rushed up to the window and looked out. 

(???) “I didn’t go anywhere yet.” A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Rayner standing in the door looking down at the floor. 

(Rayner) “How are you, Emilia? Did I hurt you?” He said still looking down. 

(Emilia) “I’m okay don’t worry but nevermind that, how are you?” I asked him and started walking towards him slowly but he kept going backward. 

(Rayner) “NEVERMIND THAT? How could I nevermind that I almost killed you too.”

‘You too? so it is true that he killed his family?’ I thought. 

(Emilia) “But you didn’t kill me so please calm down, come inside and let’s talk okay?” 

He didn’t respond for a few seconds, but finally, he walked inside the house and sat down onto the bed. I also went inside and closed the door behind me. I whispered something then sat down beside him. 

(Rayner) “What do you want to talk about?” He asked, knowing what I would ask him.

(Emilia) “What happened back there? Why did you become like that?”

(Rayner) “I don’t know, it was different this time but I would say I lost control again.” He said, “And almost killed everybody again.” 

(Emilia) “Wha--What do you mean different,” I asked curiously. 

(Rayner) “I guess there is no point hiding it anymore huh?” He said then stood up and walked by the door and stopped. 

(Rayner) “When I was seven years old, one day my hair turned like silver and my body changed,” he stopped for a minute then continued “my body...it-it felt like it was on fire. I screamed in agony when my mother and sister entered my room they saw me on the floor, unable to move because of the pain, screaming.” Rayner stopped again and turned around to face me. “Luckily due to the pain, I would soon after losing consciousness. When I woke up, my dad was hugging my mom and sister, they were crying together in a group hug. After two days the pain faded away but my hair stayed the way it is now.” he opened the door and walked outside, I followed him, it rained. “We thought that it was over, but on the fourth night after my change, the pain came back, my parents and sister rushed to my aid.” Rayner walked up to a nearby tree and put both of his hands on it. “My mom tried to calm me down, she said that ‘everything was okay’ and ‘it will go away’, I told them to leave me but they never did, in fact, they hugged me,” Rayner punched the tree with his right hand enraged in the painful memories he had remembered from a past of agonizing pain“ Rayner screamed at the top of his lungs and  
screamed then---” he stopped. 

(Emilia) “It’s okay Rayner you don’t have to continue if yo--” He interrupted.

(Rayner) “My body caught on fire with the same purple flames. They tried to get to me but it was too late. The flames burst out of my body until it created an explosion destroying everything around me, killing everyone dear to me.” 

Then his right hand caught on fire and punched the tree again. The tree burst out of the ground and flew away, destroying the other trees and everything behind it. I just stood behind him shocked, I’ve never would've imagined he had such bad memories. Soon I could feel tears dropping onto the ground from my eyes. 

(Emilia)(sob) “I-I am sorry I didn’t kno-” 

(Rayner) “Don’t apologize, it was a long time ago…”

(Emilia) “But what happened after that? What did you do?”

(Rayner) “After that, I lived alone in the Black Forest until the start of this school year,” he stopped for a second then continued, “It's late you should go back before it gets dark and also your clothes are soaking wet.” He said facing me. 

(Emilia) “What about you? Aren’t you coming with me?” I asked him

(Rayner) “No, I can’t go back,” he stopped, “It was foolish to think that I could control this power.” he murmured underneath his breath. He then walked up to me and picked me up bridal style. 

(Emilia)(blushing) “W--What are you doing Rayner?” I asked while my heart beat really fast. 

(Rayner) “Taking you back of course,” he crouched, “Hold onto me.” And with that, he jumped. The force was so strong that we soared up above the forest and I had barely enough time to hold onto him. 

A few minutes later we landed in front of the Girl’s Dormitory and Rayner, set me back down onto the ground. I let go of him and tried to walk but my legs were shaking. I looked at Rayner, who stood in the small crater that he created with his landing force. In the background, I saw Vivan coming towards us with the laundry in her hands. 

(Vivian) “Good afternoon Master and Ms. Emilia,” She said cheerfully.

Rayner looked at the ground beneath him silently not paying attention, only thinking deeply.

(Emilia) “Hey, Vivian are you doing the laundry?” 

(Rayner) “.......”

(Vivian) “Yes, actually I just finished them so Master Rayner can wear them tomor--”

(Rayner) “It won’t be necessary,” He said with a strange tone.

I couldn’t see his face due to the setting sun, but I could tell from the tone of voice and his posture that something was off. ‘What did he mean by it won't be necessary’... He then looked up to me in the eyes and smiled in a very sincere way.

(Rayner) “This is goodbye,” then he jumped up again creating an even bigger crater. I tried to say something but he was gone within the blink of an eye. I dropped onto my knees and gripped my shirt where my heart was. 

(Emilia) “He left…” I stayed on my knees, holding my shirt. ‘What is this feeling? It’s like my heart broke into pieces.’ 

(Vivian) “Miss Emilia, what happened? Are you okay?” She said kneeling in front of me but I couldn’t answer her, then everything went black. 

One week later:

Vivian’s POV: 

It's already been a week since Master left us. The students around the school have been talking about the recent incident on the duel. Ashford had been suspended due to the actions and school rule violations he committed when he revealed Rayner’s past to the other students. Sir Reiyi and Mr. Xavier put together a search team to look for Master Rayner during day time. Unfortunately, as the night falls all the beasts and magical creatures leave their nests and hideouts and wanders in the forests and fields so the search team has to come back.

Ms. Emilia… She had gone every day at dusk to look for master Rayner without the other’s knowledge. However, ever since I found out I stood by her side and helped her look. She would go on until dawn looking for him restlessly until her body couldn’t keep up with her desire to find him. 

Tonight she was about to get ready to head out and continue her restless search for Master. She picked up an all-black outfit containing a black sweater; pants along with a black pair of shoes. When she finished her hair, she went to the other side of the room and picked something up. It looked like some kind of necklace. Then she walked to the door and was about to open it when I decided to intervene by standing in the doorway. 

(Emilia) “Could you excuse me Vivian?” she asked politely looking into my eyes with a smile. 

(Vivian) “With all due respect Miss, I think you should stop this before you get yourself hurt,” I said it with a worried tone suggesting my concern for her. Her gentle smile slowly faded away then looked down with shadow covering her eyes. 

Flashback: This morning:

Emilia’s POV: 

I was sitting in the classroom, listening to Sensei’s lecture about how to manipulate your magic power to protect yourself or in other words cast a shield spell. She said that depending on your ability to manifest your mana or magic power, the shield could protect you from tier 1,2, and 3 magic attacks. When so finished what she had written in the past 10 minutes, she turned around to face the class once more and pointed onto a girl with white and blue hair. Itori asked the girl to display what we had just learned. 

(Itori Sens) “Miss Isabella, may I ask you to please demonstrate how to cast shield magic?” She asked while looking over the class to get the other students' attention.

(Isabella) “ Yes teacher, right away!” She said while speed walking towards the front of the class in a nervous manner. 

Once she arrived at the center of the podium where usually the teacher stands, she stopped and faced the others. She delicately put her hands in front of her and began chanting. Since I already learned these back in my hometown I swiftly looked down onto the book I received from the Headmaster and read a passage about the purple flames. 

Time skip: after school with the search group

I was headed towards the meeting point when members of the group walked past me. ‘Where are they going?’ I thought to myself but I just shrug it off. after a minute I finally arrived at my destination and met with Reiyi.

(Emilia) “Hey Reiyi, where did the others go?” I asked looking around. 

(Reiyi) “They...they went home saying it’s stupid to search for him. They said that he is probably dead anyway.” Said Reiyi, with a sorrowful voice. My eyes broadened when I heard that word, DEAD. 

(Emilia) “What do they mean he is dead anyway!” 

(Reiyi) “ Look, Emilia, I am sorry but let's face the facts. We have been out there searching for him for the past week or so. Even the headmaster in his days couldn’t even last four days in the forest and he is powerful.” 

(Emilia) “But I can feel that he is out there somewhere,” I said, “He told me that he lived in the forest for a while an--”

(Reiyi) “Look I know he is strong and all, but I can’t put the others in danger because he ran off.” 

(Emilia) “But--”

(Reiyi) “No buts Emilia, we can’t go and that's it.”

After that, Reiyi left. I just sat there for an hour thinking about what he told me. (Ba-dum) ‘Ach!! This feeling again...What is this?’ ‘ever since he left I have been at an unease.

(Emilia) “No! I can’t give up yet!” 

Flashback end:

Vivian’s POV:

(Vivian) “Miss Emilia are you okay? You have been quiet for a while.”

(Emilia) “I can’t stop now Vivian, so move away!”

Then she pushed me away and burst out of the door and headed towards the main gates. 

Rayner’s POV: 

Meanwhile somewhere in the Black Forest:

(Rayner) “Why are you doing this Ashford? why?!” A powerful blast came to my direction so I jumped onto a nearby tree. 

(Ashford) “Now that I have this power I’ll kill everybody in that worthless school full of weak links!” He said it in a terrifying tone. “Flame Burst!!”

The attack hit me in the guts and sent me flying into a hill, making a huge crater. Then from above me, he launched a red and black energy lacer. I barely dodged it when he suddenly appeared in front of me and hitting me with his fist. I managed to dodge it and jumped up into the sky. Then he re-appeared above me and kicked me into the ground, destroying the surrounding area around us. 

(Rayner)(cough) “That was a powerful one I gotta give you that”

(Ashford) “Is that all you’ve got hero boy? After I finish with you, I’ll go and kill everyone else”

‘I can’t let him get to the Academy’ I thought. I stood up and was about to launch an attack when a strange and powerful feeling hit me and I collapsed onto the ground. 

(Ashford) “I guess the curse is starting to take effect huh?” He said then laughed. 

(Rayner) “What did you do to me you bastard!” 

(Ashford) “OH believe me nothing special, just put a curse on you which allows me to temporarily drain all of your power.” he said, “I’d really like to continue this chat with you, but I’m afraid I gotta go and kill the others now.”

(Rayner) “I will not allow you to do tha--” Unfortunately I was cut off with a blast that looked like a snake. I tried to block it but it was too powerful…

Third Person POV:

*BOOM* An extremely big explosion hit Rayner and he disappeared into nothingness.“I guess my work here is done,” said Ashford “I should hurry the sun is rising”. Then he formed a shadow gate and disappeared into it.

At the Academy: ~7 a.m. 

A shadow gate appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the park. The students, teachers, and the staff who just woke up recently looked surprised when they saw the Ashford coming out from the gate. The Demonoid formed two, red and black flames in his palms then he throws them in the student’s direction. However, two of the staff members, as well as some of the stronger students, were able to react and put up a defensive shield. Although they were able to save themselves from the magic, its blast still broke the barrier and crushed them the building behind them.

(Ashford) “What a bunch of weaklings,” he said in a very deep voice. 

Itori and the headmaster heard the explosion and went to the scene. As soon as they arrived and saw what had happened they rushed to the injured students and started healing them. Once they finished and made sure they were okay Xavier walked up in front of Ashford and prepared to fight. 

(Xavier) “What is the meaning of this, Mr. Ashford?” he asked still holding up his attack stand, “why are you doing this?”

Not saying a word, Ashford smiled in a fearful way then held up his left hand pointing in the way of the headmaster. from the tip of his finger, a red magic ball had formed. And then when it seemed to gather enough energy, he shoots it towards the Headmaster. As the beam shot in the direction of Xavier, it shatters the ground underneath it. 

(Xavier) “Miss Itori, please stand behind me and make sure that the others are there too,” He said. 

The sensei did as she was told to do and made sure all the now conscious students stood behind Xavier. When he saw that everybody is safe he then crossed his hands in front of him, creating a protective field around them. “Everybody get ready!” was his last words before the impact. The attack was so powerful that it destroyed Xavier’s principal coat, leaving him in a shirt and his pants. 

(Xavier) “That is an immense amount of power..(panting)... I barely managed to avoid it before it could get to us,” he whispered exhausted. “How could somebody...Wait!....Don't tell me?”

(Ashford) “It seems that you finally figured it out!” (menacing laughter) “After I got suspended, my anger grow so I went out to kill some monsters,” he continued, “That’s when I met with this guy in a cloak,” he stopped for a second, “He said that he could sense my anger and offered me this power so I could get revenge on the school” he finished. 

(Xavier) “How foolish of me,” he said, “How could I not notice your true nature to thi--” He was cut off by Ashford who changed his form from human into something terrifying.

(Ashford) “Save your breath old man,” he said, “Let’s end this and just die!” 

With Emilia and Vivian: 

(Vivian) “Miss, I have a bad feeling. I think we should go back now.” She said with a worried tone. 

(Emilia) “Yeah, I think we should. I have this feeling,” She said. 

They walked in the direction of the Academy when suddenly the ground started to shake. From behind the woods where the school should be, a gigantic explosion could be heard that made the birds fly out of their nest away from the outburst, into the woods. 

(Emilia) “What was that?” she asked with an alarmed voice. 

(Vivian) “I don’t know but it came from the Academy’s direction.” She stated while pointing towards the source of the sound. 

The two girls looked at each other with a worried look and decided with a nod that they should go and check it out. As the girls proceeded towards the school’s main gates another explosion occurred behind the main buildings. As the dust seemed to clear for a bit two figures, a taller and a shorter one could be seen in the air. The taller one on top had wings on his back and he emitted a very dark, terrifying aura. The shorter one was under, beaten and his clothes almost completely ripped. The one with the wings punched the smaller man and disappeared. Then in the blink of an eye, he reappeared in front of the direction where the other man flew and kicked him in the guts with such power that it made a sonic boom. 

(Vivian) “Miss Emilia, watch out!” The maid yelled and pushed away the blond girl. 

Not long after a body crashed into the ground where the two girls recently stood. After the dust and debris had settled down, making it clear to see again Emilia went into the crater to check on the victim. When she arrived at the bottom of the pit her eyes widen when she recognized who the body belonged to, the Headmaster. He was in a very bad condition, his body had burn marks on his hands, chest and on the legs. He opened his eyes and coughed up blood. 

Emilia POV: 

I rushed beside Xavier to ask what happened here and with him. Once I arrived I dropped onto my knees. 

(Emilia) “Headmaster w-what happened here? Are you okay?” 

(Xavier) “Miss Emilia, (Cough) you have to leave before he gets here,” Ge said and wiped off the blood from his mouth. 

(Emilia) “Who...who gets here? That man, who is he?” I tried to ask. However, he simply pushed away. A moment later a similar figure appeared in front of him and punched him with black flames covering his hand, making him coughing up blood. 

(???) “Well, I guess he wasn't as tough as I imagined...” 

The guy said while he held up the Headmaster by his neck, choking him. “Wind-Slash” I launched an attack while he was occupied with Xavier. However, he must’ve sensed my magic because he deflected it with his wings. He dropped the Headmaster and turned around to face me. Once I got a clear look on his face I almost threw up. He had two black horns with red ends, his eyes glowed red and the most terrifying thing along with his smile. He had a terrifying smile on his face which reflected his bloodlust to murder, no matter who or what. My legs started to quake in fear, my stomach cramped. He carefully stepped over the unconscious bodies and made his (or rather its) way towards me.

(???)(Devilish voice) “ But look who it is,” he said, “ The one and only, Emilia August, the weakling’s ‘girlfriend’” he finished while gazing at me from a distance. 

(Emilia) “Wh-who are you and why are you doing this? I asked with an apprehensive voice. His smirk grew bigger, he closed the distance between us in an instant which made me fall onto the ground. 

(???) “Oh my apologies” he laughed, “I should’ve guessed that you won’t be able to recognize me in this form, can you now?” he said looking down on me. 

He took a step back and created a black fog. Within the black fog, his size diminishes and his silhouette became smaller and smaller, as the horn withdrew from his head. As the fog dissipated, he started to speak in a familiar voice. 

(Emilia) “A-Ashford? What are you doing?” I asked with vexation and fear filling my heart. 

(Ashford) “I am just getting revenge on everybody who dared to disobey me!” He said then burst out in laughter. 

(Emilia) “Obey you? Since when did you become so import--”

(Ashford) “Silence!” he yelled and backhanded me across my face. “I am a high ranking noble of a prestigious family. EVERYBODY has to obey me!”

(Emilia) “Yo-you are a psychopath!” I shouted at him with anger and sadness. I wiped off the blood from my mouth and looked back at him. 

(Ashford) “Now, now don’t get so worked up,” he said as he leaned closer to me, “You see back at the entrance ceremony, I’ve taken a liking to you so let’s make a deal okay?” he grinned. “If you come with me and obey everything I say I’ll leave this school and let everybody live,” he stated. My heart skipped a beat when I heard that. Obey everything he says?

(Emilia) “And what if I say no?” I asked.

(Ashford) “Well let’s just say that nobody will see tomorrow and I’ll take you away by force.” 

I looked around the park, students and teachers were lying all around on the ground. Those who regained their consciousness were staring at this direction with fear filling their eyes, some of them cried in pain. 

(Ashford) “Hurry up and decide, we don’t have all day!” He said, “If you can't decide, then I’ll just kill a person for every ten seconds you take, starting with that maid!” He announced. 

(Emilia) “Wait no! I-I I am begging you!”

Ashford formed a flame sword and pointed at Vivian. “The clock is ticking Emilia,” he said. 

(Emilia)(sob) “What should I do Rayner, please help me,” I whispered lowering my head.

(Ashford) “Oh don’t you worry about him,” he told me, “He won’t come anymore.” 

(Emilia) “W-what do you mean he won’t come...?” I asked. 

(Ashford) “He won’t come to rescue you or anybody else because ...I Killed Him,” Then he burst out in laughter. 

(Emilia) “No...you are lying, I don’t believe you!” My heart halted, I could feel my face heat up and tear dripping down on my cheeks. 

(Ashford) “Now” he holds my chin making me look into his eyes, “Do you want everybody else's fate to be the same as his? I recommend you choose wisely.”

Third Person POV: 

Ashford held Emilia’s chin up, looking into her terrified, teary eyes. The blond girl was about to say something when one of the braver students attacked Ashford from the back. Annoyed, he let go of Emilia and faced the boy. 

(???) “Leave! Run away I can handle th--” said the student. However, in the blink of an eye, Ashford appeared in front of him with his demon form. The Demonoid grabbed him by the neck and held him up, choking him. 

Emilia rushed over to them and grabbed Ashford by his left arm. With teared up eyes she begged to let him go. 

(Emilia) “Please let him go! I-I-I’ll go with you just stop this please!” She cried. The demon let go of the boy, making him falling unconscious onto the ground. He then grabbed Emilia’s hand and held her up until their eyes met. 

(Ashford)(devilish voice) “Good choice,” the demon said then he ripped off her black clothes, leaving her in her bra and panties.

(Emilia)(shocked) “W-what are you doing you jerk!” she yelled. 

(Ashford) “I said you’ll have to obey me right?,” he said, “I need some pleasure after this boring fight,” he grinned. The demon then pushed her down onto the ground and with his long, pointed tongue began to lick her neck. Emilia struggled to break free from his grip, but unfortunately, he applied more and more strength every time she tried to get away. 

(Emilia) “No! Stop it, I don’t want to do it. Especially here…” She tried to talk, but Ashford closed her mouth with his hands. 

(Ashford) “Silence, I don’t care what you want or don’t want,” he said, “You are my slave so you do as I say!” Then he stood up and from his back pocket he took out an egg. He dropped the egg onto the floor, then sent a small amount of magic power into it. The egg hatched and five tentacles grew out of it. Four of them grabbed Emilia by her legs and arms and held her up in front of Ashford. 

(Emilia) “What is this!” she cried, trying to break free from the grasp. 

(Ashford) “It is really annoying to hold you down so this will keep you from escaping,” he stated, “Now, let the real fun begin,” he said while approaching the helpless girl. 

(Emilia) “No, no, no! Please, somebody, help me! Please, Rayner!” She yelled. 

Before Ashford could touch Emilia a purple Flame wall emerged in between them separating the demon’s right hand from its body and destroying the tentacles. From above a sonic boom could be heard.

As the sound wave made people collapse, the floor was shaking as the mysterious flame arrived but in an instant. This force sends the demonized Ashford meters from where he once stood. The flame made the silhouette of a man covered with a blazing aura.

(???) “DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!” a familiar voice said. 

Before Emilia passed out she got a glance at the person who came to her rescue.

(Emilia) “R-Rayner…” 

To be continued...


	4. Rogar The Dragon

Third Person POV (somewhere in a dark place):

A few minutes earlier

Somewhere in a dark place Rayner opened his eyes and sat up. ‘Where am I?’ he thought to himself. Scratching his head he slowly stood up and looked around. Once his vision cleared up he saw an object like a door to his left. Slowly, he made his way towards the mysterious entry. As he got closer he noticed that there was a faint light filtered through under the door. When he finally reached it, suddenly from the outside it was opened by a young man, probably in his early twenties. He had Rayner jump backward and fall over something soft. 

(???) “Hmm, five more minutes,” Said a soft, girlish voice. 

Rayner sat up once again and saw a hand before he.he looked in front of him where a woman lay on her side. She had luscious pink hair and once she opened her eyes, Rayner was able to see her beautiful, blue eyes which had already shone in the room lit by candles. Rayner looked back at the unfamiliar man who still held a helping hand towards him. He had jet black hair and ‘glowing’ yellow eyes which made him look like some kind of villain. He also wore a black and red coat like costume along with black pants too. Rayner grabbed the offered hand and stood up. Then the man looked away from where the woman lay and helped her stand up. 

(???) “Hey Ariana, wake up already! ‘He’ regained his consciousness.” The man stated. 

(Ariana) “Wha- what did you say, Sebastian?” said the woman in a sleepy voice. 

(Sebastian) “I said ‘he’ woke up!” he said it again but now with an enraged tone of voice. Rayner stood up and looked at the two individuals.

(Rayner) “Who are you, people? Where am I?” The man looked at Rayner and bowed. 

(Sebastian) “My name is Sebastian Zovu,” He said, “and this is Ariana Alcott,” he finished pointing at the girl who instantly ran and hid behind Sebastian’s back. 

(Ariana) “N-nice to meet you, sir,” She said with a shy tone. 

(Rayner) “Nice to meet you, but where am I?” he asked. 

Sebastian indicated to Rayner to follow him out to a living room-like open area. They entered the room and Sebastian, sat down onto a nearby chair made out of some kind of greenstone. Ariana, quickly sat beside the tall man, avoiding eye contact. 

(Sebastian) “Before I tell you anything, do you remember what happened before you woke up here?” he asked. 

(Rayner) “I-I was in a--- Wait! the Academy, I’ve got to go back and stop that bastard!” Rayner yelled in a very deep voice while his eyes turned and glowed red. 

(Ariana) “EEKK!” The girl hid behind her companion. Sebastian put his hand on top of her head then looked at Rayner who stood up. strong energy started to emit from his body, but it stopped when Sebastian put his hand onto Rayner’s shoulder. 

(Rayner) “I’ve gotta go back now! That bastard, he is very powerful. He could hurt my friends!” he said. 

(Sebastian) “Calm down, I'm sure they are okay. I mean if I’m correct that facility has some ‘powerful’ individuals, ” he said and walked up to a table with a crystal ball on top of it. “Come here and have a look.” 

Rayner walked beside Sebastian and looked at the ball. Suddenly, the ball started to glow and soon Rayner, saw something in it. It was a courtyard on fire, debris and bodies lying everywhere. Rayner’s eyes widened and grabbed Sebastian’s arm then pointed at the right side of the glass ball. 

(Sebastian) “Or not,” he murmured beneath his breath. 

(Rayner) “There,” he said with an angered voice, “can you show me that part?” 

Sebastian touched the ball and the scene moved to two individuals. Rayner’s grip strengthened when he recognized who they were. Emilia crying and Ashford in his Demon form, looking down on her and grinning. 

(Rayner) “Take me there, NOW!” he said and started to emit a powerful and terrifying aura. 

(Sebastian) “As you wish,” he said then walked up to the wall behind them and put his hand on it. A moment later runes started to glow on it and a reddish gate opened.

(Sebastian) “This gate will teleport you not far from the school so from there you’ll have to get there on your own,” he stated, “Though our meeting was short, I hope we meet again Master” he finished which made Rayner a bit confused tried to turn around, but suddenly he got pushed into the portal by Ariana. 

(Ariana) “We’ll meet again soon enough,” she said, then Rayner got transported into the woods. 

Rayner’s POV: 

As I stepped out of the portal pathway. I entered the forest and got dizzy. I collapsed onto my knees and arms and threw up. Once the dizziness faded away and I was able to use my legs again, I stood up and started to walk. As I walked I heard an explosion behind me. I jumped up to take a look and I felt the rage awakening me again as I saw the smoke and fire in the distance. I clenched my fists and felt my blood boiling until something very intense pain hit me and made me fall onto the ground. I grabbed my arm where my tattoo was and it started to glow, then a familiar voice spoke in my head.

(???) “Don’t let your emotions control you,” he said, “Don’t let the anger take control over your body…” 

(Rayner) “Who-Who are you and what do you mean don’t let my anger control my body?” I asked in confusion then another shock of intense pain came from my left arm. 

(???) “Focus, once you get to control your anger, you'll be able to use our powers,” he said, “try to channel your feelings through your body,” he finished. 

(Rayner) “Channel my feelings? How should I do that?” I asked the voice in my head. 

(???) “Close your eyes and imagine your anger in your heart,” he said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. “Good, now tell me. What do you see?” He asked.

(Rayner) “I-I see a fire and it’s on a rampage. It’s hot, it burns my body,” I said

(???) “Just as I thought. Okay, now try and grab it.” the voice said. I took another deep breath and reached towards the fire and grabbed it. 

(Rayner) “AHHHHHH!” I screamed, “It’s burning my body just like back then, I ca--” 

(???) “No don’t give up! you are stronger than this!” 

(Rayner)(in pain) “THIS IS TOO MUCH” I screamed, “I DON’T KNOW HOW LONG WILL I BE ABLE TO HOLD ON,” I said as I tried to compress the fire between my palms. After a few moments of constant pain, I was able to calm the fire down a little. “I think I made it, it doesn’t hurt that much anymore,” I stated. 

(???) “Good now, try and absorb that fire,” he said. 

(Rayner) “Okay, I’ll try,” I said, then I tried to ‘become one’ with the fire. As the fire entered me, I could feel its force circulating in my veins, my entire body. I opened my eyes and a huge purple fire pillar emerged from my body. ‘this feeling...this power now, I am finally able to control it?’ I thought. 

(???) “Don’t be too happy yet,” he said the voice resonating in my head, “with your current strength you’ll only be able to use around 6% of our power without its negative effects,” he finished. 

(Rayner) “What do you mean by ‘negative effects’?” I asked in confusion. Then I got more confused because I remembered this voice talking to me before at that time when I got out of hand again. “Wait, who are you exactly and why are you helping me?” I asked. 

(???) “My name is Rogar, and I am helping you because you and I are the same,” he said, “but no more questions, you have to go and save your friends while you still can,” he finished then it became quiet in my head once again. 

(Rayner) “Wait, don't go yet,” I tried to talk to him but it was quiet, not a single word. 

Another sudden explosion quickly grabs my attention and made me jump up and look at the direction of the source. I looked down and concentrated my powers into my palms until it set a blazing fire. However, this time it was different, now I was able to control them. I released more of my power and suddenly, two purple dragon-like wings emerged from my back. I flew up really high in the sky, almost reaching the clouds when I spotted Emilia and Ashford under me. I clenched my fist and extended my wings, Then I dived towards them with such power that I broke the sound barrier. A sonic boom. Once I closed the distance between us I launched a magic attack that destroyed those bastard’s tentacles and separated an arm of his. I then, Increased my speed and when I got close to him I punched him in the face, sending him flying into the Academy building. Destroying anything that got in his way. 

(Rayner) “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!” I yelled. 

Third Person POV:

Rayner stood beside Emilia with a terrifying aura surrounding him. He quickly picked up the now unconscious Emilia bridal style and walked up to some of the conscious students and teachers and lay her down before them. They looked at Rayner with terrified eyes but one of the teachers come up to him and said. 

(???) “You can leave her with us we'll take care of her,” he said. 

(Rayner) “Take good care of her,” Rayner said with such a tone that it made the teacher shiver in fear. Then he turned towards the direction where he punched Ashford and moved forward. As he walked in between the debris of the school he spotted Vivian laying on the ground beside the Headmaster. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to check their condition because Ashford crawled out of the debris and flew up. 

Ashford “Who dares to punch me!” He yelled, “Who dares to interrupt my fun with my slave!” he finished. 

(Rayner) “Don’t you dare call her your slave you bastard!” Rayner said with an angered tone. Ashford looked down and smiled.

(Ashford) “Well well, I thought that would be enough to kill you,” he said and landed in front of Rayner, who started emitting a very dark aura. 

(Rayner) “I won’t forgive you for what you’ve done to her and to the school,” he said, “I’ll kill you this time!” he yelled then threw a punch towards Ashford’s face. However, he stopped Rayner’s punch and threw him into the “building” where he crawled out from. And then, he flew up and formed two black and red fireballs in his palms and released them creating a huge blast where Rayner was. 

(Ashford) “That was 60% of my powers, that should kill him” he stated, then turned back to the students who tried to heal Emilia. “Now, where I was? Ah yes,” he said and began to fly in the student’s direction. Before he got there he picked up his separated limb and reattached it. “Now it feels better,” he said.

From behind him, there was a huge explosion and a purple fire pillar emerged into the sky. The size of the pillar grew and it made the sky purple, then after it quieted down Rayner flew up tossing the debris into the air. Ashford turned around however, Rayner with glowing red eyes kicked him into the ground, creating a massive crater. Not wasting any time he dived after Ashford and punched him in the guts making him spit up blood. The wind blew so strong from the impact that it pushed the closer students back while covering their faces. 

(Rayner) “I won’t let you lay another finger on her!” he yelled then punched his face again, but this time he used his flames too. 

(Ashford) “Don’t make me laugh you worthless piece of shit,” he said then grabbed Rayner’s next punch and using fire magic he blows him away. “You are just a worthless peasant who needs to obey me!” he yelled then he formed a dark light ball in his hands. “The Darkness within the Light,” he yelled then punched the ball, releasing its power. A powerful dark blue fire beam flew in Rayner’s direction, burning the ground under it. Fortunately, before it hit him Rayner was able to deflect it. 

(Rayner) “Heavenly Wall of Flames!” he yelled, then a firewall emerged in front of him and absorbed Ashford’s attack. But before he could realize, Ashford appeared behind him and stabbed him with his flame sword. 

(Rayner)(groan) “When did you…” he said but Ashford rotated the sword making him cough up blood. 

(Ashford) “Enough of this nonsense you worthless peasant, now die!” he said, then punched Rayner, sending him through the fountain into the ground. 

1 minute ago: 

Emilia’s POV: 

I slowly opened my eyes, revealing some students surrounding me with teared-up eyes. I slowly sat up when one of them noticed me and hugged me. I looked around in confusion until an explosion occurred and the wind blew by, making the students shiver in fear. 

(???) “Miss Emilia you finally awaken!” The girl said, “Hurry, let’s get out of here it’s dangerous,” she said while helping me get on my feet. We started walking from the fighting scene when suddenly it hit me.

(Emilia) “Wait!” I said, “Rayner. Rayner is here!” I said then broke free from her hand and rushed back to the wall and looked up in the air. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes filled with tears when I saw Rayner fighting Ashford. Ashford released a dark blue fire beam towards Rayner however, he successfully blocked it. The wall made it impossible for me to see him, so when the wall disappeared and revealed them my heart got torn apart. What I saw was terrifying, all of my strength left my body and I fell onto my knees. I saw Rayner in front of me up in the air with a sword piercing through his chest and coughing up blood. I heard Ashford saying something to him then he pulled out his sword from him and then punching him into the ground, destroying the fountain. 

(Emilia) “RAYNER!!!” I yelled in shock. Sadness and anger filled my heart that gave some strength. “Flames of Death” I yelled and launched an attack towards Ashford then I collapsed onto the ground. I watched as my attack approached Ashford, but he simply slashed my magic and looked at me. “That was all of my strength,” I said. 

(Ashford) “Now now, Emilia you shouldn’t defy your master,” he said with a devilish voice, “Now I’ll have to punish you,” he said then licked the edge of his mouth. 

He walked up to me, grabbed me by my hand, and held me up in front of him. He grinned then we flew up and landed in front of Rayner’s body. As soon as we landed he let go of my arm and said.

(Ashford) “Look how pathetic this weakling is,” he said, “Just a worthless piece of shit” he finished. My eyes widened in shock when I saw his lifeless body with a hole in his chest. I walked by him and collapsed. I couldn’t think anymore, all I could do was grab him by his shirt and cry helplessly. 

Third Person POV:

In a dark place:

(Rogar) “It seems that it wasn’t enough after all,” echoed Rogar’s voice in disappointment. “I‘m sorry kid, I was foolish to think that you could handle this on your own with your current power,” he finished. From the shadows, a giant purple dragon appeared. With gentle movements, he grabbed Rayner’s body and wrapped itself around him. The two bodies slowly merged together creating a new, massive one. The body had two huge dragon-like wings on its back, scales covered its arms, legs, chest, and back. Two horns grew out from both sides of its head pointing upwards. When the merge completed, Rayner, opened his eyes that glowed in purple. “Let me help you save your loved ones,” Rogar said then his whole body caught on fire. 

With Emilia and Ashford: 

Ashford pushed Emilia down onto the ground and ripped off her remaining clothes. Once no further clothing was on her, he started to lick her neck and slowly made his down onto her stomach. Emilia cried helplessly and tried to free herself from Ashford’s grip. however, there was no use he easily overpowered her. 

(Ashford) “Enough of the warm-up, let us begin with the main course,” he said. 

As Ashford took off his upper clothing, the earth started trembling. He stood up and looked around to see Rayner getting up into his feet while the hole in his chest healed. He quickly closed the distance between them then punched his body with tremendous power that it made the ground crack and shook up the dust. Emilia quickly sat up and covered her body with a piece of cloth that remained from her clothes lying beside her. Once she successfully covered up her body, she turned towards where Ashford went. Her eyes widened once the dust cleared up and saw what happened. A tremendous flame pillar emerged into the sky, making it purple. Rayner had purple wings and horns, scales covering most of his body and a dragon-like tail coming out of his waist. He was holding Ashford’s lower arm with his left hand then broke it with ease. The aura that Rayner released rapidly grew making Ashford kneel before him. 

(Rayner)(with a deep voice) “Enough of this Demon,” he said in a frightening echoing voice, making Emilia shiver in fear. 

(Ashford) “How...how is this possible? How are you still alive, and this strong?” he said with a mortified voice.

Rayner’s aura exponentially grew by the minute, and his flames become bigger, hotter, and its light lit in the surrounding area. Like another sun, but it was purple. The flames made the students, as well as the teachers, cover their eyes. Rayner slowly held up Ashford by his harm and made him look into his glowing red eyes. The frightened demon tried to break free from his grip but all of his attempts had failed. Rayner held up his flame covered arm, formed a fist then punched the demon with such force that it sent Ashford flying backward. Rayner threw away the arm that was left in his hand and with flapping his wings he flew up in the air. 

(Rayner) “Infernal Burst,” he said then a small fireball formed in his right hand. He dropped the ball onto Ashford who uncovered himself from the debris of the Academy. The ball dropped right in front of Ashford’s eyes. Once the ball touched the ground it released its brutal raw force. The ball's size increased until it swallowed Ashford and its surrounding area, then Rayner he clenched his fist. The fireball stopped growing the started the shrink until nothing was left behind. 

(Rayner) “He defeated ‘Rayner’? I imagine he would be stronger, ” he said, “But I guess he just wasn’t ready to control his powers yet,” he finished. “Now onto the next task,” he finished then he looked around and said. “Divine Guardian Flames,” then the entire area covered up in pinkish-purple flames. All the individuals’ bruises, cuts healed up. The demolished Academy was restored into its original form, from before the fight. Once everything was restored and all the students and staff members were healed up the fire disappeared into nothingness.

Emilia’s POV:

After the fight ended pinkish-purple flames ‘absorbed’ the entire fight scene. The flames engulfed my entire body, and it gave me a warm, energy-rich feeling. As the fire slowly disappeared it revealed the fully restored school buildings. I looked down and saw that my once ripped clothes were restored once again as well as my injuries. Each individual student was healed in such a precise way that it seems as if they were never harmed in the first place. The once dismantled and shattered ground was being restored completely to its last speck of dust. As the students watch it being restored before their own eyes as if it were the work of a god. I looked at the now restored courtyard where Rayner stood and slowly made my way towards him. Once I got close to him I slowly packed his shoulder to get his attention. With incredible speed he got a hold onto my hand and turned around, stopping his other hand inches from my face. 

(Rayner) “Ah sorry Miss,” he said with a deep but gentle voice.

(Emilia) “I-is that you Rayner,” I asked in confusion. However, as he let go of my arm I hugged him. Tears started to flow from my eyes when I felt his warmth between my arms. 

(Rayner)(confused) “Ah-mm- Miss are you okay?” He asked me, “And I am sorry to disappoint you but I’m not Rayner,” he stated. I let go of him and stepped back a few steps.

(Emilia) “If you are not him then who are you, and why do you look like him?” I asked. 

(Rayner) “My name is Rogar, the most powerful Dragon in the world,” he said. 

(Emilia) “Wait? You are that the dragon who is said to have lived 400 years ago?” I asked, “And why do you look like Rayner?” 

(Rogar) “It is a long story, but let’s just say that I ‘borrowed’ Rayner’s body,” he said, “I had to in order to save his life,” he finished.

(Emilia) “What do you mean to borrow his body in order to survive?” I inquired puzzled. I tried to gather some information but he held up his hand signaling to stop then said. 

(Rogar) “I know you have questions but I have to go now I used up a lot of magic power in that fight, I must go back to sleep,” he said, “When he wakes up, please tell him to go to the top of the Mountain of Sacrifices,” he continued, “An old friend of mine will help him until I return,” then his whole body covered into flames and his appearance changed back into human. Once the flames disappeared it revealed Rayner’s body collapsing onto the ground.

Three days later: 

I was sitting in the nursery, talking with the nurse when Reiyi came into the room. He took down his school jacket and hung it up onto the coat hanger beside the door. He walked up to us and sat down. 

(Reiyi) “He hasn’t woken up yet?” he asked while looking at him in the bed. 

(Nurse) “No, he didn’t, but I believe he will regain consciousness soon,” she said. 

(Reiyi) “He sure is taking his time isn’t he,” he stated sarcastically. 

(Emilia) “Don’t be a jerk Reiyi, he saved all of us. If he wouldn’t come back you’ll be all dead and I…I--” he interrupted. 

(Reiyi) “Hey calm down I was just joking, by the--” suddenly Rayner’s eyes shot open and sat up in his bed. 

(Rayner) “ I’ve got you!!” he shouted, “Where am I?” he asked then he slowly observed the room until his eyes met ours. “Emilia, Reiyi you guys are okay? What happened?” he jumped out of his bed and rushed up to us and tried to hug us but Reiji stopped him. 

(Reiyi) “Whoa there sleeping beauty put on some clothes,” Reiyi said, pointing at his lower body. Rayner immediately let go of us and jumped back. He took the blanket from the bed and covered his body. 

(Reiyi) ”I’ll tell you what happened,” he said, “Ashford attacked the school and almost wiped out the entire student body, along with the staff. Then you appeared out of nowhere, and defeated him,” he said then smiled slyly. “But before you gave him the finishing blow you told him that nobody can touch your woman,” he said pointing at me. 

I felt my face heat up. I punched Reiyi in the guts, making him fall to the ground. I looked at Rayner and I saw him blushing as well. 

(Emilia) “Don’t listen to this idiot Rayner,” I said while I kicked Reiyi. 

(Reiyi) “Hey, hey I was just kidding Emilia don’t take it to heart,” he said. 

(Rayner) “Okay, but seriously tell me what happened because I can’t remember too much,” he said. 

A detailed explanation later: 

Third Person POV:

Emilia, Reiyi, and Rayner walked towards the Headmaster's office. When the trio arrived Rayner stepped forward and knocked on the giant wooden door. A moment later Miss. Itori opened the door and let the teenagers inside the office. In front of the table, there were three wooden chairs beside each other. Behind the table, Xavier sat with his right hand tied around his neck with a piece of white cloth. With his left hand, the Headmaster signaled the students to take a seat in the chairs aligned in front of him. Without further a due Emilia, Rayner, and Reiyi sat into the chairs from the left to the right. Xavier stood up from his comfortable leather chair and walked up to the window behind his desk. 

(Xavier) “Mr. Rayner, I am glad you're back from your vacation,” he said then turned around to face Rayner. Rayner looked down onto the floor making his hair cover his eyes. “Can I ask what was the reason for your leave?” he asked.

(Rayner) “After everything happened, I realized that this power that I have is too dangerous and I can’t control it,” he said, “So I decided to--”

(Xavier) “To be a coward and run away instead of facing it,” he stated, “You thought that by running away from your problems will solve anything?” he continued, “I thought you were better than this Rayner,” he finished. 

The aura quickly changed in the tiny room. Rayner sat quietly, clutching the armrest of his chair. Emilia looked at him and put her hand on top of his then she spoke up. 

(Emilia) “Mr. Xavier, I know I shouldn’t interfere but after Ashford told everyone that he is a murderer, and humiliating him--” 

(Xavier) “Let me guess, you would’ve done the same,” he interrupted.

(Emilia) “No, what Rayner did was wrong,” she said, “But I think--” then suddenly Rayner grabbed Emilia’s shoulder signaling her to stop. Then he stood up. He walked up to the Headmaster and bowed. 

(Rayner) “I am sorry, I was a coward not to face my problems,” he said, “I promise I won't run away anymore and face any obstacles head-on.” he finished, still bowing.

(Xavier) “Good,” he said, “Now about the recent incident with Mr. Ashford,” he continued, “It would seem that the Demon Clan is making a move,” he finished.

(Itory) “And they are also targeting the students,” she stated. 

(Rayner) “I am sorry but what is this Demon Clan?” he asked. There was a sudden silence in the room. Everyone looked at Rayner questioningly. 

(Reiyi) “Wait, don’t tell me you don’t know about the Demon Clan?” he asked. Rayner awkwardly scratched the back of his head with a small smile on his face. This made Reiyi fall back with his chair. Once he got up he put both of his arms onto Rayner’s shoulders and said. 

(Reiyi) “How come you don’t know about them?” he asked, “Did you perhaps lived under a rock for the past 17 years?” 

(Rayner) “Technically, yes,” he admitted. This made Reiyi fall again. 

(Emilia) “What do you mean?” she asked curiously.

(Rayner) “I already told you that I lived in the forest alone for the last six and a half years,” he said, “and we didn’t have any schools in my village, or orphanage I used to live in” he finished. 

(Reiyi) “Then how did you even get accepted into this school?” he asked Rayner, who went back to his chair and sat back down.

(Xavier) “To be honest,” said the headmaster, “He failed almost all of his exams,” he continued, “However, the day before the exams I saw him practicing magic and felt a tremendous power coming from him,” he said, “So I arranged for him to get into the academy,” he finished. 

(Rayner) “Ahem!” he coughed, “Back to the Demon Clan,” he tried to change the topic, “Could anyone tell me about it?” he asked. Emilia stood up and walked over to the map hanging on the right side of the room. “

(Emilia) “The Demon Clan lives on an island South-West of the Kingdom of Eastborne,” she said pointing to the map. “Legends say that during the great war 400 years ago the ruler of the Demon Clan was killed, and they were sealed away by the dragons and the Hero” she finished. 

(Rayner) “But if they were sealed away 400 years ago,” Rayner asked questioningly, “How did Ashford become one?” 

(Xavier) “Miss Itori, would you be so kind and hand me that letter,” said Xavier while pointing to the table across the room. Itori walked to the table and picked up the letter. Then she walked up to Rayner and handed it to him. He carefully opened it then began to read it.

(Xavier) “There is a rumor that the Demons have a new king,” he said, “And that the barrier that sealed them disappeared and they are planning to attack the humans. There are cases of individuals becoming half-demons and attacking towns all around the four kingdoms,” he finished.

(Reiyi) “So why not ask the dragons and the new Hero to seal them away before it gets out of hand?” he asked.

(Rayner) “Yes, he is right. If they did it once why won’t they do anything?” he asked. 

(Xavier) “It’s not that easy,” he said, “After they sealed the Demons away, all the dragons disappeared. People believe that they have gone extinct due to the loss of numerous males. And then there is the fact that the current hero hasn’t revealed himself to humans. Meaning that he is either a coward or hasn't been born yet,” he finished. 

(Emilia) “Headmaster, is it possible to borrow somebody else's body?” she asked out of nowhere. 

(Xavier) Looked at her questioningly. “No I don’t think it's possible,” he answered, “But why would you ask something like that out of nowhere?” he asked now facing the blonde girl. 

(Emilia) “Rayner,” she faced him, “I know why couldn’t you remember most of the fight,” she said. 

(Itori) “What do you mean he couldn’t remember?”

(Emilia) “Well after he finished off Ashford I went to check on Rayner but it wasn't him who fought after he lost consciousness,” she said then she went to the bookshelf and took down a familiar old book. She opened it and carefully swept through the pages. A few seconds later she stopped and placed the book onto the table in front of everyone. 

(Emilia) “It was him,” she pointed in the book, “It was Rogar the dragon who defeated him,” she said. There was once again silence in the room until reiyi spoke up.

(Reiyi) “I think you must’ve misheard something Emilia. Rogar was a dragon who lived during the Great War, 400 years ago,” he said, “How could he fought Ashford, not speaking of, in Rayner’s body, that is just stupid,” “I think you were just too excited that your knight in shining armor came to your rescue,” he finished.

(Emilia) “Wha-wha-what are you talking about?! You stupid, Idiot,” she shouted with a beat red face while hitting Reiyi on the head. An argument broke out between Emilia and Reiyi. Rayner walked up to Xavier while Itori-sensei did her best to separate Emilia and Reiyi. 

(Rayner) “Mr. Xavier, what Emilia said might be true,” said Rayner making everybody look at him. “When I lost control during the duel, a voice echoed in my head. And then before I came to fight Ashford, the same voice talked to me and showed me a way to control my power,” he said. “He said that his name was Rogar.”

(Xavier) “Interesting. Are you certain that he said that to you?” he asked.

(Rayner) “Yes and he also said that he’ll help me control his power,” he added. 

(Emilia) “See Reiyi, I was right,” she said. Then she turned towards Rayner and said: “Before he disappeared he told me to tell you to travel to the top of the Mountain of Sacrifices because there is an old friend of his who can help with your power until he re-awakens.”

(Rayner) “The Mountain of Sacrifices?” he asked, 

(???) “ So you are planning to visit the grandmaster Ustrea?” Said a very familiar voice as a portal appeared in the middle of the chamber everyone resided in.

Everyone got up from their seats and looked at the portal worrying who it might be. From the portal, a silhouette formed and Rayner remembered seeing it before and had an idea of who it might be.

(Rayner) “What are you doing here?” asked Rayner. “ I thought I wouldn’t see you for a while, but time has hardly passed.”

(Sebastian) “ Yeah, It would seem so master,” He said as he walked out of the portal into the chamber everyone resided, creating confusion.

(Reiyi) “Okay, who is the weirdo who just emerged from nowhere?” Reiyi was incredulous. 

(Rayner) “Well, how should I put this. Sebastian was the one who saved me from death when Ashford attacked me in the forest and helped me get back,” he said. Then Rayner with Sebastian’s help explained everything that happened before his arrival. When the explanation finished Emilia walked up to Sebastian and thanked him for his help. 

(Emilia) “Thank you, Sebastian,” she said with a sincere smile on her face. 

(Xavier) “Mr. Sebastian, if you don’t mind me asking,” he said, “I sense very strong mana coming from you,” he stated then walked up to him, “Who are you, and why did a very powerful individual such as yourself help Rayner?” He asked. 

Sebastian knelt on his right knee and bowed his head. 

(Sebastian) “I deeply apologize for not introducing myself sooner,” he said, still gazing at the floor, “My name is Sebastian Zovu, a Dragon of Darkness and Sir Rayner’s humble servant,” he said. Silence fell upon the room, hearing this Reiyi’s chin dropped. 

(Everyone) “WHAAAAAT?!!!!!”

To be continued…


	5. The Beginning of The Journey

Third-person POV: 

Silence fell upon the small room as Sebastian revealed his connection to Rayner. Everyone glared at Rayner, looking for answers, although the silver-haired boy was as confused as everyone else in the room. Once said ‘servant’ noticed the questioning look on everyone he said. 

(Sebastian) “To be precise, I am your butler,” he said. 

(Rayner) “My butler? what do you mean my butler,” he asked.

(Sebastian) “My apologies, but as long as I am not convinced of my assumption I cannot discuss this matter further then it is,” he said and bowed in front of Rayner.

(Emilia) “And when would that be? I mean when will you be able to answer?” she asked out of curiosity, “Because I am kind of in the dark right now,” she stated,“ First of all, Rayner has this strange ability not to mention his odd dragon look. Then a demon attacks the school, okay we now know why that happened. Third, this Rogar took control of Rayner, and before he ‘disappeared’ told me to deliver his message to him. And now you show up from nowhere and tell us that you are his butler, but not really because you’re not sure yourself and--.” she was interrupted by Sebastian.

(Sebastian) “I believe that I’ll be able to find my answers as well when we find Grandmaster Ustrea,” he said calmly. 

(Xavier) “I must say that he is right Miss Emilia. Rayner,” he said facing him, “It would seem that more and more questions are being unanswered and that only this Grandmaster Ustrea is our only lead to these inquiries. A party should be assembled in order to find the whereabouts of Grandmaster Ustrea. The matter now is who will the member of such a party be,” explained Xavier.

(Rayner) “Headmaster, please allow me to go--”

(Sebastian) “hmm, I am sorry but as your butler, I cannot allow you to go alone master,” he said with a serious face. 

(Rayner) “Yeah right,” he said with a confused tone, “Please Headmaster allow us to go, in fact as we all heard Rogar wants me to go there.”

The headmaster has sunk into deep thoughts and walked up and down in the tiny room avoiding the books on the floor. After a few minutes of silence, he walked over to his desk and sat down. With his good hand, he opened his top drawer at his desk and began to search in it. When he found what he was looking for he smiled, then walked over to Rayner’s and handed him a small paper roll. 

(Xavier) “This is a map, it should be able to guide you to the nearest town before arriving at the mountain’s feet. It is a day’s time on foot from here,” he said. 

Rayner bowed then said, “Thank you, Headmaster, I greatly appreciate your help and kindness,” he said with respect.

(Xavier) “Now go and have a good night’s rest before setting out,” he said. 

(Rayner) “Thank you, then I shall excuse myself,” he said and left the room with Sebastian following him. 

(Reiyi) “With all due respect sir but you can’t actually think of sending him on this trip alone with someone he barely knows, right?” he asked.

(Xavier) “Yes you’re right Mr. Reiyi, that is why I want you two to go with him and keep an eye on Mr. Rayner and aid him,” he told them then sat down. 

(Emilia and Reiyi) “Understood!”

In Rayner’s room:

When Rayner opened his room, he saw Vivian resting in his bed. He walked in silence and sat down beside her and brushed the sleeping girl’s hair out of her eyes. Revealing a tear in the corner of her eye. He whispered something into her ear when Sebastian closed the door behind them, waking the sleeping maid who, upon hearing her master’s voice said. 

(Vivian) “Master!” Cried Vivian in sorrow while hugging Rayner.  
(Rayner) “W-What,” said Rayner while falling backward blushing as Vivian’s chest pressed against his.

(Sebastian) “Pardon me, Master. I will leave you to your business,” said Sebastian upon first look.

(Rayner) “W-wait a second yo-,” Rayner was interrupted by Vivian grabbing his shirt.

(Vivian) “Master I thought you left me like everybody else!” she cried. 

Rayner’s POV:

(Rayner) “I am sorry Vivian, I shouldn’t have left you guys,” I said and lowered onto my right knee and bowed down. This action surprised Vivian who immediately tried to make me stand.

(Vivian) “No Master, please you don’t have to do this!” she protested but I didn’t move an inch. “Master please, I forgive you, just don’t do this,” she said and fell to her knees in front of me. 

After that Vivian, Sebastian, and I talked for the rest of the night. I initiated Vivian to see what happened after I defeated Ashford, what message I received from Rogar, and that we would leave with Sebastian tomorrow for the Mountain of Sacrifices to find Grandmaster Ustrea. 

Time skip: Next morning

I woke up around 5:30 in the morning, but truth be told I couldn't get much sleep. So I have decided to pack up my needs for the journey sooner. Two hours later, approximately 8:00 o’clock Sebastian, opened a gate in the middle of my room and walked out of it with a huge backpack clinging on his back. He put down his bag and opened it and said. 

(Sebastian) “I have successfully gathered all the needs for the awaiting journey before us Master,” he stated with a straight face. I couldn’t help but gaze at the size of his backpack and wondering what he had put in it. 

(Rayner) “Hey, Sebastian?”

(Sebastian) “Yes, Master?” he asked. 

(Rayner) “What’s in the bag?” I asked, questioningly looking at the bag. 

(Sebastian) “All the equipment necessary for the trip, including an axe, two swords, sleeping bags, healing potions, (...)

Half an hour later…

(Sebastian) “(...), Magic Stones, and lastly, the map that the Headmaster gave us,” he finished with a smile on his face. I just stood there quietly and decided to not say a word. 

Once both of us were ready to set out we made our way out the room where a surprise awaited us. As I opened the door a piece of luggage crossed my way, behind it Vivian standing with a smile on her face. She was wearing a brown piece of cloth tied around her neck, she kinda looked like a mage. Under that, she was wearing her dark blue and white maid outfit along with boots. 

(Vivian) “I’m ready to depart Master,” she said with a sincere smile across her plain white face. However, before I could say a word she grabbed my sleeve and dragged me outside the dorm. There I met with two more familiar faces, Emilia’s and Reiyi’s, both all packed up.

(Rayner) “What the… what are you guys doing?” I asked, waiting for an answer that I trusted would not be what I was thinking.

(Reiyi) “What do you mean? We have been waiting for you to come. Wait, don’t tell me you actually thought of leaving alone?” he said.

(Rayner) “Please don’t tell me that you guys want to come with me.”

(Vivian) “That’s right Master, we can’t let you two go alone,” she said.

(Emilia) “She is right, what if something happens to you or you have to fight with Demons again and you die?” she said, “We as your friends can’t let that happen,”  
she finished. 

(Rayner) “Sorry guys, but I can’t let you put your lives in danger for me. I’ll be fine, really. And what about your parents don’t they have a say in it?” I asked.

(Reiyi) “I’m 18, particularly an adult so I can decide whether I want to go or stay. Besides, they already agreed to it so I’m good to go,” He said with a smug on his face. 

(Vivian) “I don’t have parents, and you are my Master. I’m going wherever you are going,” She said. 

(Emilia) “Well… at first, they didn’t like it but I managed to convince them by saying that you were the one who saved me twice. So they let me go as well,” she said it, blushing. 

(Sebastian) he leaned closer and whispered “My lord, I think it would be best to let them accompany us. After a while maybe they’ll realize the dangers and decide to go back,” he said it. 

(Rayner) “Yeah you might be right but I still can’t let them put themselves in danger,” I said. 

(Sebastian) Don’t worry my lord, I can teleport each of them if you consider them in danger. All you have to do is tell me and I shall take them back by any means,” he said and straightened up once again.

(Rayner) “Alright then, I’m counting on you, Sebastian!” I told him then I looked at my friends in front of me. “Alright, it seems that there is no way of talking you out of this, so I’ll be counting on you ‘my friends’. 

(All of them) “Yeah, let us go!” 

Third Person POV:

Then Rayners’ group set off to their journey to the mountain. But before they left the city they stopped at a food vendor by the City’s main gate. Each of them bought food for two days from the money they received from the Headmaster. After everyone finished they made their way to the gate but the gate guard stopped them.

(Gate guard) “You cannot leave without permission kids!” he said in a grim voice.

(Reiyi) “Why? I thought anybody could freely leave and enter the city,” he said.

(Gate guard) “Normally yes, but due to the recent attacks and the reappearing of the demons you can’t neither leave nor enter city grounds without a permission-pass,” he explained. 

(Emilia) “And how can we get these permission-passes?”

(Gate guard) “You can get them in the Adventurer’s Guild, two roads down from here. However, only registered adventurers can get these passes!” he said. 

(Rayner) “Thank you,” he thanked the guard for the information and left. 

A few minutes of walking down the road they arrived at the Guild. It was three stories high, the first floor was made out of concrete, the second and upper floors were build-out of mainly wood. It had big, latticed windows and a huge wooden door with a metal door knocker on each side of it. Without any hesitation, Rayner grabbed the handles and opened the doors. The inside of the Guild was filled with many adventures each gathering with their party. Benches were set for adventures to await service from the Head-office. Stairs ran down from the right of the door with a couple of windows and torches to lighten the chamber. A board of quest was near the stairs for adventures to complete and get a fine pay in gold, silver, or copper for their completion. 

(Rayner) “Wow, it sure is lively” he astonished. 

(Sebastian) “Master, I believe we can get our passes by that counter” he pointed at the counter behind the stairs. 

(Rayner) “Alright, let's get our passes,” He said and the rest of the group nodded in agreement. The group of friends then made their way to the counter where a young lady with a gentle smile waited for them. 

(Lady)” Welcome to the Adventurer’s Guild, how can I be of service?” she asked politely.

(Rayner)” We’d like to register ourselves as adventurers,” stated Rayner. 

Rayner’s POV:

(Lady) “ Sure no problem,” she said then she took out five pieces of paper from the bottom drawer of her desk. “Please fill in this form and once you finished them please hand them to one of the ladies over there,” she said pointing towards the booths on the other side of the room. I took the registration form from her and made my way to one of the tables closest to the door. 

(Rayner) “Okay guys it seems that we need to fill out these and we are good to go,” I said while handing out the forms to my friends. 

The form follows: 

Name: Rayner  
Age: 17  
Race: Human  
Affinity: Red  
Party members: Emilia Von August, Sebastian Zovu, Reiyi Nieldic, Vivian Warf,  
Team Name: 

(Emilia) “What should be our team’s name?” She asked looking around.

(Rayner) “I have the slightest idea,” I answered truthfully, and so did the others. So we sank deep into thoughts to try and come up with a good name. After a few minutes of deep thinking Reiyi suddenly stood up and said.

(Reiyi) “The Five Heros,” he said.

(Emilia) “Nope it's not happening!” she stated rather furiously. 

(Reiyi) “But why?” he asked, “I think it’s a cool name…(whispering) and I’m sure it would be a great girl magn--(Smack!!!) Emilia smacked Reiyi in the head with her bag making him fall onto the ground. 

(Emilia) “I said it’s not gonna happen you perverted idiot!” she yelled.

(Vivian) I agree with Miss Emilia, we need something better, something that represents our group,” she stated. 

(Rayner) “How about ‘The Guardians’” I asked the group who now looked at me questioningly. 

(Sebastian) “I think it is a good name, I quite like it,” He agreed.

(Emilia) “Yeah I think it’s good but why Guardians?”

(Rayner) “ I don’t know it just popped into my head and I think it sounds good, ” I answered. 

(Reiyi) “ I like it, I think it’s cool (and I’m sure it will be a great magnet for beautiful wome-- (Smack!!)”

(Emilia) Just die already, pervert!”

(Vivian) “Yeah me too”

(Rayner) “Okay then let's use it!” I stated then put our group’s name on the registration form.

Name: Rayner  
Age: 17  
Race: Human  
Affinity: Red  
Party members: Emilia Von August, Sebastian Zovu, Reiyi Nieldic, Vivian Warf,  
Team Name: The Guardians

After we agreed and filled out the rest of the papers we walked over the booth where another beautiful lady waited for us. And after a last nod of the agreement, we handed in our registration. The lady collected them and went behind the curtains, after a few seconds of waiting she came back and said. 

(Lady) “All done, here is your Adventurer Cards” she handed the cards to each of us. 

We took the cards and carefully examined them. As I looked at my card I noticed a spot that had been left unfilled. It was the grading of my magic power. I walked over the Reiyi and looked at his card. On the card it said: Magic level: ? Then I swung towards Emila and checked her card as well, as well as the rest of the group’s. All of them were left blank so I went back to the counter and asked why there was nothing, and she simply answered.

(Lady) “Oh, that? I apologize, I must’ve forgotten to mention when I gave you the registration forms,” She said, “First, you have to measure your magic and then we can fill that out for you.” 

(Rayner) “And where or how can we measure it?” I asked. The lady then came out and signaled us to follow her into a room behind the stairs. In that room, only a table was located in the center, with a similar crystal ball on top of it that was in the cave where Sebastian took me. 

(Lady) “Please just put your hands on top of the sphere and infuse it with magic. This ball is capable of showing us the amount of mana you have within you. And also your aptitude for magic however, I believe you’ve already done this,” she calmly stated.

(Emilia) “Yes, however, that crystal ball only shoved us our aptitudes but not the amount of mana we have,” she said. 

(Lady) “Good, then let us start. Who is going first?” She asked while looking at us.

(Reiyi) “I’ll go first,” He said and stepped forward. He positions his right hand on top of the crystal ball and closed his eyes. A few seconds later the ball began to glow in two different shades. One half of the sphere glowed blue, while the other side green. The lady then walked up to him and started to write notes on a piece of paper.

(Lady) “Your magic aptitudes are Water and Earth, and your mana capacity is…” she looked at the ball again to read off the numbers. “It is 63,000 mp, which means it's a C” she stated. 

(Rayner) “Rank C with 63,000 mp… is it good?” I asked because this was my first time hearing this information.

(Emilia) “What do you mean is it good?”

(Rayner) “I’m only asking because I didn’t know magic can be measured with numbers,” I said. 

(Lady) “Well, we are not exactly measuring your power but rather the amount of mana you have. And from that, can we get the estimate of your actual power.” 

(Rayner) “So you’re saying that you can only guess our powers from the amount of mana we have?” I asked, still confused. 

(Sebastian) “Master Rayner, do you know what mana is?” he asked while putting his hand on the ball. 

(Rayner) “Well, they taught us at the Academy about it. However, I couldn’t get a good grasp of the subject.”

(Sebastian) “It seems that I’ll have to start at the beginning. To simplify it, Mana is the foundation, the life force energy that permeates the whole world. It can be manifest in extraordinary abilities, powers, or, as we say it, magic. So every time you use magic, you are in fact using mana that is inside you.”

(Lady) “That is correct, and we are measuring our grades upon a person’s amount of mana. Here take a look at this,” She said while putting a piece of paper on the desk. “This is the grading system we use to decide a person’s grade after measuring his/her mana level.”

I looked at the paper and carefully examined it. On the paper, there were nine levels recorded from the top to the bottom of it:SS+, SS, S, A, B, C, D, E, and F. It also included the amount of mana or ‘mp’ each person needs to get placed in one of them: 

SS+:1,000,000+  
SS:500,000-1,000,000  
S:250,000-500,000  
A:100,000-250,000  
B:70,000-100,000  
C:50,000-70,000  
D:30,000-50,000  
E:5,000-30,000  
F: 100-5,000 

(Sebastian) “So means that mana is the fuel of the magic we cast. In other words, a lower grade magic spell like Wind-slash uses less mana than a higher grade spell like any healing or destructive magics like Fireball.” He finished.

Time skip:

After all the explanation it was finally my turn to get tested. Everybody got a good rank, Reiyi got a C, Sebastian an S that caused a little bit of commission, because apparently not a lot of people get S ranks. Moving on Vivian sadly got an F because she has very little mana in her around 2000 mps. And finally Emilia, Well she got a surprisingly good rank, rank A. However, it was time for me to get measured, so I walked up to the crystal and placed my hand on it. I closed my eyes and infused my magic into the ball but nothing happened. I tried again but with no luck. 

(Rayber) “Why isn’t it working?” I was confused. 

(Lady) “Try to focus and try to add a little bit more, sometimes it doesn’t work well,” she reassured me. I calmed myself down and released more of my power. The ball finally began to glow in purple. The lady wiped her eyes and tried to figure out why it was that color. 

(Lady) “Fascinating! I’ve never seen this color,” she stated with an excited tone. However, all her excitement faded away when she went to check the ball. As soon as she touched the ball her face shifted into terror and began trembling. “Wh-what are you?” was the only thing she managed to say before her body collapsed onto the ground and passed out... 

To be continued...


	6. Special Chapter: Character Informations

Hi there my dear readers! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I have made you guys a small 'information panel' to give you a better idea for the actual appearance for some of the characters, who made it into the story so far. 

Warning: There might be some spoilers of powers, relationships, race, etc. If you don't want the spoilers just skip this chapter. 

PS.: Stay safe everyone!

Protagonists:

Name: Rayner (???) 

Race: Dragon/Human

Mana Color: Red (Dark purple)

Characteristics:

Eye color: Green (normal)/ Red (dragon form/using powers)

Hair Color: Silver (Black previously)

Height: 181 cm

Name: Emilia Von August 

Race: Human

Mana color: Red, Grey, Green

Characteristics:

Eye color: Red

Hair color: Blonde

Height: 166 cm

Name: Rogar

Race: Dragon

Type: (???)

Characteristics:

Human form: (???)

Dragon form:

Wingspan: 14m

Length: 20m (Including the tail)

Height: 5m

Academy Stuff:

Name: Itory (Unknown Last name)

Race: Human

Mana color: (???)

Characteristics:

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Blue

Height: 172 cm

Name: Xavier Loxercamp

Race: Half human, half Elf

Mana color: Red, Grey, Green

Characteristics:

Hair color: Grey

Eye color: Purple

Height: 135 cm

Students/Friends

Name: Reiyi Nieldic

Race: Human

Mana Color: Blue, Green

Characteristics:

Height: 187cm.

Eye Color: Dark Brown.

Hair Color: Green.

Name: Lily Wedgewood

Race: Human

Mana color: Grey, Blue

Characteristics:

Height: 162 cm

Hair color: Purple

Eye color: Bluish purple

Name: Isabella Eirwen

Race: Human, (???)

Mana color: (???)

Characteristics:

Height:168 cm

Hair color: White on the outside and Blue in the inside

Eye color: Azure blue

Servants:

Name: Vivian Warf

Race: Human

Mana color: (???)

Affiliation: Maid

Characteristics:

Height: 160 cm

Hair color: Grey

Eye color: Grey

Name: Sebastian Zovu

Race: Dragon of Darkness

Affiliation: Butler

Power: Shadow manipulation, (???), Black flames

Characteristics:

Height:186 cm

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Gold (Red in dragon form)

Name: Ariana Alcott

Race: Water Dragon

Affiliation: (???)

Power: Water manipulation and creation

Characteristics:

Height: 177 cm

Hair color: Pink

Eye color: Blue (Red in dragon form)

Enemy:

Name: Ashford Spencer Weston

Race: Human (Demonoid)

Mana Color: Green, Blue, Grey, Red.

Characteristics:

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 177cm

Mana colors:

Red: Fire

Blue: Water

Green: Earth 

Grey: Air


End file.
